A girl brung forth: To complete the destinies set forth
by cooldragon87
Summary: This is the first series of adventures for Sophie. Live through hers and other's views and experiences on how she changes herself and others. Sophie has been transported to the world of magic and finds out she herself has it. See how she overcomes many challenges to help Arthur become the king we know him to be. This story contains genres: romance, action/adventure and many more.
1. Chapter 1

A girl brung forth:

To complete the destinies set forth

In a land of myth and a time of magic,

The destiny of a kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man.

His name...

Merlin.

Chapter one

**Monday morning, 2013 England**

'I don't have to go to school today' was Sophie's first thought of the day.

She only had two more exams left to go before she could finish secondary school. Then she would start sixth form in September.

She got to stay at home today as she was on study leave and didn't have any classes to go to.

Sophie was a dreamer.

She loved to read and watch fantasy movies like Doctor who, Warehouse 13, White collar, Elementary, Avatar: the last air bender, Harry potter and Merlin.

Merlin was by far her favourite. She had watched all five series and had got four on DVD.

She liked to dream she had magic and could help Merlin with his destiny.

Sometimes, she would dream sooo much about what ifs and what she could do that she would zone out of reality into her dream world and not notice a thing around her.

For the past two days she had been doing that a lot.

But, no. Her mom made sure she got on with some science revision till lunch time.

Later on, Sophie started to notice this tingling feeling in her feet. She bent down to scratch it but had found that she couldn't reach her foot.

"What the...?"

She discovered these different coloured dots of lights travelling up her legs: making the rest of her invisible until near her head where she went out with a bang and a cloud of smoke.

**Monday morning, Camelot**

'Ugh! Great! I'm cleaning Arthur's boots again,' thought Merlin as he was busy polishing in Arthur's chambers.

'That's twice today as well. One in the morning before practice and now after. Prat!'

The next minute he had to stop what he was doing as a bright, white light came blindingly into the room along with a small pop.

In its place was a young girl: she had long raven coloured hair; beautiful porcelain skin; wearing a dark green dress and a tiara upon her head (indicating she was a princess).

He could see she was wobbling so he ran over to her before she could fall.

He managed to get there in time. When she looked up he could tell she was very beautiful.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"Merlin?"

"Do I know you?" I didn't know how she could know my name.

She started to take a look around and I could see some recognition in her brown eyes.

"_Arthur's chambers_? What am I doing in Camelot?"

"What do you mean?"

She walked to the mirror. At first I could tell she was panicking but then she saw her tiara.

* * *

"This wasn't what I was wearing a minute ago," I said to myself, forgetting Merlin was still there.

I was wearing a dark green dress and I'm guessing I'm wearing a corset as it's pretty tight around my chest. The dress had long sleeves with a frilly piece of lace around the wrists. I also found I was wearing green stilettos.

'I feel different,' I thought that was a bit strange. Then I realised I was quite a few inches taller (even without shoes) making me 5.3 inches instead of my usual 4.12. My face had also gone a more oval shape (with no spots and perfect white teeth) and I also had an hour glass figure.

I looked at my hair: it was now a dark raven whereas before it was only a dark brown. It didn't have too many curls, just three big waves down the back where it reached the small of my back.

I looked further up and saw a beautiful, simple tiara. It had lots of diamonds that went into a triangle, with some waves at the top. The tiara went all the way around my head.

I heard someone clear their throat. 'Oh no,' I thought worriedly. 'I forgot about Merlin!'

I turned around slowly. "Yes, Merlin?"

"Um... first of all, who are you?"

"My name is Sophie."

"How do you know my name?"

"Wait a minute."

I walked to the window where I could the courtyard of the castle. It looked real enough. I walked over to Arthur's desk and picked up a goblet. It didn't feel like plastic. I looked around the room. I couldn't see any wires.

"Um... could you tell me, this is all real isn't it? It's not a joke?"

He looked at me sceptically.

"No."

I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Hang on,' I thought, 'I won't be able to get back home.' "I finally got what I wanted. Although, I won't be able to say goodbye to my family though."

"Your family?" Merlin asks me.

"Yes. Hopefully Kilgharrah can explain what's going on."

"Kilgharrah!"

"Dammit! You just had to blurt that out, Sophie. Merlin, I'll promise I'll explain what's going on tonight when it gets dark. Is anyone likely to come in here, apart from you?"

"No."

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here. If someone comes in I can just hide under the bed. Now, you just let me finish polishing those boots so you can do some other chores."

"Oh- kay. Thank you?" he asked, as it sounded like he didn't know what to make of what I just said, it seems.

"If you're wondering, I'm not trying to kill Arthur." I could tell he still didn't believe me but who could blame him, as I came in as someone who had magic might.

Magic!

'I wonder if I have it. I'll have to ask Kilgharrah later.

* * *

'This has turned into a weird day,' thought Merlin as he headed off to the stables. 'I'm still not sure if I can trust her as no-one but me and Gaius know about Kilgharrah.'

'My chores are finished. I'll have to head up to Arthur's chambers.'

I knocked on the door but no-one answered. I pushed the door open.

I looked around the room but I couldn't see her. I could see that all the boots were polished to a shine. It was surprising really as a Princess I didn't expect her to do it.

I moved over to the bed and looked underneath. And there she was asleep. I really didn't want to wake her.

I shuck her shoulder. She woke up fast and banged her head on the bed.

"Owww!"

"Sorry, about that, but now's the best time to go as Arthur is with his father at the moment having dinner."

Her face widened in surprise. "Uther is alive?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Lead the way."

I lead her through the servant's corridors that entered into the courtyard. Then we hid in the shadows between the houses of the lower town till we reached the gates. Two soldiers were standing guard. I spotted some barrels and using my magic I knocked it over.

I heard a gasp next to me.

I turned to see wonder and excitement on Sophie's face. "You okay?"

She nodded and went through the gates after the guards had moved further down the road out of site.

* * *

We finally reached the clearing. "After you," I used an arm to illustrate a door opening to emphasise my point.

Merlin waked forward a few steps before he stopped, threw his head back and roared out to the night sky. I knew he was speaking in dragon tongue but... wow! I could feel how much power he had. It just sort of washed over me and gave me a mixture of feelings: excitement, fear, astonishment, as well as others I couldn't name.

We didn't have to wait long before we heard the flapping of wings. Kilgharrah landed gracefully in the centre of the clearing. You could tell straight away that he was an old dragon. He was a rich golden brown in colour, had golden eyes and was of fifty feet tall.

He bowed to Merlin. "Greetings, young warlock. I see you have brought someone."

"Yes, Kilgharrah. Sophie was hoping to meet you."

"Kilgharrah, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, dear one. As you are special in bringing about Arthur's destiny."

"I know that this is what I wanted but I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family."

"You will get a chance to."

"Ugh!" I muttered with a stomp of my foot.

"Stop behaving like a child, Sophie. You have to act like a princess."

"Why?"

"It's the closest way to helping Arthur's destiny."

"Fine! What princess am I?"

"You will call yourself princess of Galma. I will give you the information you need to stay in the Castle. Close your eyes and open your mind."

I did as he said. I felt him breathe over me and through that poured in the knowledge.

"Now, you two will need to work together and Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"You have magic."

With that he launched off into the sky.

'I have magic,' I thought happily.

"I have magic!" I giggled and swirled around.

* * *

I wonder why she wants magic. Didn't she know of the ban? So I asked her that.

"Of course, I know of it. Who doesn't? This will be sooo much fun. I've always wanted to learn magic."

She slowly turned towards me. Almost shyly. "Um... Merlin? Could you teach me?"

I could see how much hope there was in her eyes. I couldn't refuse her and it will be good for me to be with someone my own age, as much as I like Gaius that is.

"Of course," I replied to which she squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Right, now. From the knowledge Kilgharrah gave me, I have to stay here and awake overnight. That won't be a problem as I've had a bad couple of nights so I'll be able to faint easily. Don't be worried if I do actually faint. When does Gwen get up for work."

"You know about Gwen?!" 'How much does she know about us?'

"Oops! I forgot I hadn't answered your question from earlier. I promise I'll explain tomorrow night?"

"Gwen gets up at the crack of dawn, same as me."

"Okay. So, this is the plan..."

**Hullo everyone! this is my first ever fanfiction story. I would be really happy to get reviews to see what people think! Thanks you guys, for reading the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Tuesday morning, Camelot**

The city of Camelot looked beautiful in the morning: with the sun shining brightly, peach and purple coloured clouds and some fog lingering on the ground as it was nearing the end of winter.

If you had looked out at the tree line then you would have noticed a young princess stumble out.

She was quite untidy for a princess. Her long raven hair was tangled in knots with leaves strewn about. Her dark green dress was torn in places and had quite a big strip hanging loose at the bottom. She wore no shoes so you could see plenty of scratches on her feet and her hand and face were quite dirty as well.

She continued to stumble into Camelot. There were no guards at the gates as ordered by herself last night to Merlin.

There were not that many people up and about but for those that were stared at her curiously.

On the way up to the castle, she passed Gwen's house. Luckily, Gwen saw the girl and asked if she needed any help. The girl just stumbled on. Gwen turned to look at the other town's people, shrugged her shoulders, put down her broomstick (from where she was sweep her garden floor) and hurried up to the girl. It was just in time too as the girl fainted from exhaustion.

'I wonder who she is,' thought Gwen, as she went to put the girl's left arm over her shoulders.

I can see her crown which tells me that she's royalty but it doesn't tell me who she is.

We were quite near the courtyard, now so I headed off to Gaius's chambers.

I looked up to see Merlin headed our way so I called out to get his attention, "Merlin," and it worked.

"Do you need any help?" he asks, nodding over to the girl.

"Yes, thanks," I said as he took her other arm. "I saw her stumbling into the lower town just now. I managed to catch her in time as she fainted from exhaustion."

We had made it to Gaius' buy then. Merlin had to let go so he could open the door.

Thankfully, Gaius was already awake and was just getting ready to do his morning rounds in the Lower town. As soon as he saw us, he directed us to the patient's bed.

"Where did you find her?" he asked once she had been let down on the bed.

"I saw her stumbling through the town before she fainted from, I presume, exhaustion," I answered back.

He started looking under her eyelids and seemed content that there was nothing wrong. He then checked for a fever: there wasn't one. Finally, he looked for any sign of infection.

"Well, as far as I can tell she is fine. We just need to give her a couple of hours rest."

As soon as he said that, Uther came in. He must have gotten word from one of the guards who saw us. "Do you know who she is Gaius?"

"I am afraid I don't, Sire."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, I am certain. Just a few hours rest is all she needs."

"Good. When she is ready, send her up to the council chambers." With that said, he left as quickly as he arrived.

* * *

Camelot is known for its wealth and glory. The castle is magnificent: the light grey stone walls: the many towers; the many windows and the courtyard.

Inside is just as magnificent: the posh, expensive carpets; hundreds of candles and chandeliers; its food; its cutlery; the clothes the royalty wear and the council room.

The council room is twice the length of two houses with huge stone columns going in perfect synchronisation down both sides of the room. The council members are lined up along-side these pillars with their servants lined up behind them.

Gaius and Geoffrey of Monmouth are both nearest the throne on the right hand side of the room.

Right at the end of the council chambers is the throne with which King Uther sits upon. He looks every bit the king that everyone says he is. I'd say his in his fifties, maybe. He has short brown hair with his huge crown on top. He's wearing a red shirt, brown trousers and his red cape.

Arthur is standing on the left. Also wearing his crown. He's wearing a red shirt, brown leather jacket, trousers and boots.

Morgana is there on the right: with her raven hair, green eyes, porcelain skin and a long dark blue dress.

Merlin and Gwen are standing behind each of their respected masters.

I walked forward while smiling at the lord and ladies along the way. When I reached the end of the isle, I curtsied deeply to Uther. "Sire, I'm sure you're wondering who I am, at the moment. Let me introduce myself, Princess Sophie of Galma."

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Just Sophie, please." He raises an eyebrow to that.

"Sophie, allow me to introduce my son, Prince Arthur and my ward, the Lady Morgana." I nod and smile to each of them.

"What brings you to Camelot?"

That wipes the smile off my face. I sigh and ask "am I correct in assuming that you have never heard of Galma, my lord?"

He nods and looks over to Gaius, "have you heard of it, Gaius?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't, sire." He looks back to me.

"Galma is a safe haven. It's used to protect people from threats, diseases and wars. It's been kept secret for more than a thousand years to the general public and is only revealed by those who live there or are in need of it.

Because we've lived in secret, I've had to stay inside the castle for my entire life. My mother and father, King and Queen of Galma, are wonderful rulers but not very good parents. I have an older brother whose heir to the throne. That said- my parents basically ignore me.

So one day, I grabbed some provisions, a horse and fled the castle that same night. On the way though, I got attacked by some bandits. With my bow and arrow I managed to shoot a couple down before I had to flee.

I met a traveller on the way here who showed me the directions to get to Camelot. So I pushed on till I got here which is why I fainted from exhaustion."

When I finished my tale everyone was looking at me in shock and surprise.

"Well, it seems that you have had a trying journey. We'll let you rest. Then we'll throw a feast in your honour. Gwenievere will show you to your room. She'll be your servant for the remainder of your stay."

"Milady," Gwen curtsies and motions towards a door near the corner of the room.

I turn back to Uther, "thank you, Sire."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Wednesday morning**

I woke up to the sounds of birds singing and light being flung upon my by Gwen.

"It's time to wake up, your highness."

"Gwenievere, what did I tell you last night to call me?"

"Sorry, Sophie but then you must call me Gwen."

"The table next to the window please," I said as I was directing where I wanted my breakfast to be taken.

"Your dress is over by the screen. Unfortunately, the seamstresses only managed to make one but it should do for now."

As I was getting dressed, I thought about how my life has changed so drastically in just three days. First, I was wishing to be here. Then the next second I am by living the actual life as one of them.

I realised that I couldn't do the string at the back of the dress. It was another dark green dress today. "Um... Gwen? Could you help me with the string?"

"Oh! Of course." I thanked her and went over to eat my breakfast.

The meal consisted of two sausages, grilled tomato, a slice of bacon, a slice of bread and a bowl of fruit. I ate that last.

"Mmmm... that was delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it. I'll tell Mary, our head cook, she'll be pleased."

"No! No! It's fine. I'll tell her myself as I'm heading out to speak to Gaius anyway."

She picked up the basket full of bed sheets, my night dress and we headed off to the kitchens.

The kitchens' was a busy place: with the servants going in and out of the doors, the cooks at all their different stations, and the aroma of the food stoking up the place.

We both entered together. Gwen walked me over to quite a tall lady. She was quite a bit overweight. She had long brown hair that was pulled up into a strict looking bun, wore white overalls and a white apron. She was also holding a spatula, menacingly at anyone who wasn't up to her standards.

"Gwen! What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Just showing Princess Sophie around, Mary."

"Stand up straight," she spoke sternly but I knew her ways so I just did as she asked.

"Tummy in. Chin up." I proceeded to do as asked.

Next, she started circling me. I knew what she was doing.

"You've been keeping up to shape, haven't you?" she was sounding pleased.

"I try to," I reply, smiling back at her. "Breakfast this morning was lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear. You have wonderful manners." Then she said in a much stricter tone, although there was still a smile in her eyes, "now, get out of my kitchen. I've got work to do."

"Of course. I'm sorry to detain you. If you need anything then you know who to ask."

On my way to Gaius's chambers, I spotted Merlin coming out of there. I called him over.

"Yes, Princess." I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. Sorry. Sophie, what's wrong?"

"Are you doing anything at the moment?"

"Arthur's doing training at the moment so I was going to head over there."

"Do you mind if I come with you? I want to see what the training grounds are like."

"Um… okay."

The training grounds were exactly the same as the one in the show. A huge green field. Dummies in one corner. All the weapons lined up against the wall of the castle.

"Merlin!" that made us jump and turn to face an annoyed Arthur. I was just telling Merlin that I'll talk to him tonight and that Gaius will also hear it. "How long does it take to get ready?"

"Sorry, Arthur but I was showing Princess Sophie over here."

"Your highness," he says, finally noticing me and bowing from waist up.

"Please, Prince Arthur, just Sophie will do."

"Okay, just Sophie. You must call me Arthur. May I ask what you're doing at the training grounds, today?"

"Well… you're going to think that this is silly."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Do you think that you could teach me how to sword fight?"

"Um… why?"

"I want to be able to defend myself, like with the bandits and if I knew how to fight my parents might notice me more."

"Well…"

"What?!" I asked, hands on my hips.

"It's only really men who fight?"

"God! That's your answer to everything, isn't it?" I shouted out loudly, throwing my hands in the air. "I pity the Lady Morgana; it's always men who take control. Women should be able to prove themselves, shouldn't they? We're all human. We should all treat each other as equals." My angry rant had attracted quite the crowd of several shocked knights and their servants.

"Merlin, go grab another sword for Sophie, here."

"Arthur?!"

"Now, Merlin! Let's see if she can prove herself."

As Merlin went over to collect my new sword, Arthur led my over to where the other knights were training: the ones who weren't watching us. Although they all stopped to watch us fight.

Merlin handed me a sword: It was thirty inches long, about 5cm in with, plain silver blade and a dark brown wooden pummel.

"Do you know how to hold a sword?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, I'm not stupid."

"Watch me, and then you'll copy. This is you're starting position." He crouched down, leaning forwards. Then he put his right hand nearest the blade with the thumb on top of the pummel. He put his right foot forward. I copied his movements.

"Well done. Now, there are four moves you'll need to learn. Parry, shield, overhand and backhand. Let's see if you can beat Merlin."

"Anyone can beat him."

"Hey!" Merlin shouted, looking injured while everyone else just laughed.

"We'll start with parry. Move your left foot in front of you right. Bend your wrists to the right. Lift your arms up and meet with the others' blade." There was a clang as our swords met.

"Good. Now, move your sword back down and try and hit me." I tried doing that and he blocks me with his shield. "That was shield. We'll work on doing these a few more times." We practiced till I was confident in doing it easily. "You learn fast."

"I found I'm quite good at that."

"Now, the next two moves." We moved back into a crouch. "We'll start with the over throw." He bended both wrists while moving his arms backwards. Then he turned his full body to the right and our swords met. "Now, finally, the back hand." It started the same way as the over throw except we turned to the left instead of going to the right.

We did this a few more times till I got as comfortable doing it as the other two moves.

"One things for sure, you're definitely better then Merlin."

The knights surrounding us started to congratulate me by thumping me on the back along with a few compliments.

"I think you might have what it takes. Meet me here, tomorrow, at 9am. Gwenievere can fix you up with some armour. I'll teach you myself. After all, I am the best swordsman in the land," Arthur stated proudly. Standing up tall.

I was not impressed. "I hope by doing this that I'm not enforcing that declaration. After all, we don't need anything else to boost up that ego of yours, now do we?" I asked, smirk on.

Both Merlin and Arthur were struck speechless at that. Looking dumb just standing there with their mouths open, while the knights started laughing at them. "By boys," I said over my shoulder, waving a little goodbye before going off to Gaius's chambers and hoping that he'll be in there.

As I was walking away, I heard Arthur tell Merlin not to repeat this to anyone or he'll give him even more chores to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Still Wednesday morning, Camelot**

I had realised by now that everything here is the same as on the show.

Gaius's chamber was no exception. The main chamber was a circular room with shelves full of book, herbs and remedies. The fireplace was next to the table just a bit past the entrance door. There was Gaius's and the patients bed in the furthest right hand corner and you could also see the steps leading up to Merlin's room.

Thankfully, Gaius was in the room. I could see he was making up a potion of some kind.

"Gaius," he looked up.

"Ah, Sophie, my dear. What can I do for you, my child?" I smiled. He was so kind.

"Even though my parents concentrated on my brother more than me, they still made me study. So I was reading a book on medicine, that one of my professors made me read, and I became interested. It's famous that you're one of the most talented physicians and I was hoping to become your apprentice?" I asked that last bit a bit hesitantly, as I was afraid that he would say no.

He was definitely surprised, by the way that his eyes widened, but then he smiled widely. "I would be happy to teach, my dear, although you would have to work alongside Merlin as he is my apprentice at the moment."

"That's fine. It might even help Merlin so he can concentrate more on Arthur." He raised his famous eyebrow at that.

"Do you want to start now?" I nodded. "However, I will not be able to help in the mornings at 9am as Arthur is training me to swordfight at that time."

"Okay... I do my morning rounds before then so that shouldn't be a problem. Now, come over here. Do you see this potion that I'm making?"

I nodded. It was in a small round bottle and muddy brown in colour.

"This is medicine for the king, a pain in his shoulder he accumulated during battle. We will start off making simple things. Firstly, to make this potion you would..." and then he started listing step by step how you would make it. "That was just the beginning," says Gaius.

After that, he started showing me all the herbs he's got and what their properties are.

By the time we finished, we realised it was nearing the time for the feast and so we parted ways by me going to my room and he going to the king.

**Wednesday evening, Camelot**

I was waiting outside the great hall to be called upon.

I was getting nervous: I mean I wasn't used to acting or looking like this. I'm not sure what I'm really supposed to do.

When I heard the trumpets blowing, I took a deep breath and the doors opened.

Everyone was staring at me.

There were two tables travelling up the room where they joined up to meet the high table at the end and where all the royals were seated.

Uther stood up. The rest followed. He raised his goblet and said "may I present, Princess Sophie of Galma." They were still staring at me as I made my way over to sit next to Arthur but then people started eating once Uther and then the other royals sat down.

I had loads on my plate: I had a couple of slices of chicken, a lot of vegetables, some parsnips (which were my favourite vegetable) and a bowl of gravy. I also had a glass of wine which I've never had before but I suppose I have to pretend that I have, otherwise I won't be acting like a princess if I spit it out.

Half way through the meal, I looked up and saw that people were still staring at me. They could at least do it discretely.

I called Merlin over to refill my drink. It was actually quite nice. "Merlin, why are people still staring at me?"

"Maybe because you're beautiful?" I noticed we both immediately blushed.

"Thank you, Merlin." 'I can't believe he likes me' I thought happily. I turned to Arthur, "how long have you learnt to swordfight, then?"

"Well, I started to train when I was thirteen."

"Really?!"

"I am the crown prince so I will have had to learn since a young age. Have you had Gwenievere measure you some armour, for tomorrow?"

"Yes. She said she would have it ready by then. I'm really looking forward to it. I've wanted to learn how to swordfight since I was a little girl."

"Well, at least you'll get lots of practice with me as your tutor."

"Don't get too cocky. Don't you remember what I told you this morning?" his jaw dropped again and I think I saw Uther have a small smile.

"What is this I hear about sword fighting?"

"Uh… well. Sophie here wants to train to swordfight. I said I'll start teaching her tomorrow."

"I see. Why do you want to do this?"

"I want to prove to myself something."

"I'll see how you get on." Both Arthur and I let out unknown breaths at that. I noticed Morgana going a bit tense though.

The meal passed pleasantly after that.

After the meal had passed, Gaius, Merlin and I were walking down to Gaius's chamber. I was mentally preparing on what to say and what not to.

We sat down at the table, me sitting on the seat closest to the door and them opposite me.

Gaius poured us, each, a glass of water.

"Now, before I start, Merlin, do you know a spell so that no-one outside can hear us." He muttered the incantation.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted, smacking him on the head.

"Oww! She knows I have magic Gaius."

He hit him again, "how did she find out?"

"I am still here. I was just about to explain." I did: I told them about where I'm from and how I know about them (missing out about the TV show). I didn't tell them about what I know as I didn't know at what point they were up to.

They were silent as I finished. 'I think it will take a lot longer to fully digest what I've told them.' "May I ask has Morgana changed at all?"

"No, and she's still with Morgause."

"I'm thinking of joining them."

"What?!" they both shouted. Good thing about the silent protection.

"I'll be the inside girl. I'll gather information. Gain their trust."

"Absolutely _not!_" he said, quite emphatically on the '_not'_.

"Why not?" I was very upset that my first time admirer didn't like my plan. I caved my body inwards which I do unconsciously when I'm upset.

"Because you're a girl and its way too dangerous."

"Why not worry about yourself for a change and let others help?"

"They get themselves all killed."

"It's not your fault. Maybe it's just their fate."

"Which is why I don't like to involve them." 'Okay, wrong thing to say.'

'Ugh!' doing a mental stomp in my head. 'He is so stubborn."

"Please let me help."

"Why does it have to be this plan?"

"It might help to bring her back?" that brought some hope into his eyes and he sat up straighter. The he deflated.

"There's no hope in this situation."

I sighed. "Please, let me try. And remember what Kilgharrah said? 'We need to work together.'" I used this as a last resort.

Gaius and Merlin shared eyes. Merlin shrugged.

"Very well," Gaius says as he gives me his consent. "What did you have in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Thursday morning, Camelot**

It was a new day. A new dawn. I had three new tasks to complete.

Gwen and I have gotten into a routine: she would put the food on the table, open the curtains, wakes me up, and then I get dressed and eat while she talks about life in Camelot.

After I've finished eating, Gwen gets me into my new armour. I nearly fell down at first but I got my balance back after I'd practiced the moves, with my new sword and shield that Gwen also made me that I learnt yesterday.

Apart from the proper training and the red cape, I looked like a knight of Camelot.

"Good luck."

"Aren't you coming, Gwen."

"I've got my servant duties to attend to, but I think that the Lady Morgana might watch."

"Really? Well, if you can, get yourself near a window. I don't know how this is going to turn out."

"You'll do great." 'At least one of us thinks so.'

"Thanks."

I noticed a lot of people, servants, soldiers and members of the court, were staring at me as I passed down the corridor on my way to the training grounds. I just smiled at them and carried on.

I spotted Arthur talking to Leon when I entered the training grounds.

He spotted me and so I made my way over to the same place we fought yesterday.

We started of by going over the same moves we practiced yesterday morning as a warm up, he said.

After a couple of tries we got into a fighting stance. Then the fight started as Arthur made the first move: and over hang. I back handed him and we carried on in that manner. Changing our moves continuously to try to get the other to submit. We moved faster and faster as the fight went on. We were both sweating profusely by then. The other knights had formed a circle around us but we only had eyes on each other.

I saw an opening and I took it. I managed to tuck my sword under his pummel, and while kicking him in the stomach, I lifted his sword out of his hands and caught it. Then I pointed both at his heart.

"Do you yield, Arthur Pendragon?" I just hit me that I won against Arthur. The best swordsman in the land. We were both shocked.

"That was a good fight," Arthur said, putting a hand on the shoulder. "I think you've got what it takes to be a knight. If you want to train?"

"I'd love to." He smiled and nodded, clapping or more like thumping me on the back.

"Merlin," he called, "tell her the schedule would you?"

"Of course, Arthur."

"Then muck out the stables."

"Prat!" I noticed Morgana, at the entrance, was watching us.

"Hey," I said to Arthur as I leaned on my sword, "don't be so mean to him, Arthur." They were both struck speechless again. I laughed.

Arthur was getting into the same position that I was, I noticed.

I did exactly as Merlin taught me last night. I felt deep inside me for my magic. It felt like there was comforting warmth, a fire in my chest, which allowed me to protect myself from others. When you summon it, it immediately calms you down.

I look at Arthur's sword. I wish for my magic to knock it down. I feel a tingling feeling in my eyes as they burn gold. Arthur's sword falls over and he trips.

I perk straight up- looking frightened and around to see if anyone was watching. I calm down when I saw that there wasn't but then I look in Morgana's direction. She was looking straight at me, looking shocked. I quickly look away. Caving in on myself slightly.

I was generally scared as I didn't know what she would do.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Gwen come over and start talking to Morgana, just as she was starting to come over to me. I breathed a small, silent breath of relief.

I turned to face Merlin, "You can tell me the schedule as we make our way over to Gaius's chamber. I've started to train as his apprentice."

"I thought Merlin was doing that," said Arthur, looking rightly confused.

"He is, but I've always found Medicine quite fascinating and it might also help Merlin as he's got a lot on his plate at the moment." I replied, looking pointedly at Merlin, hoping he'll get the message.

"Right," Merlin nodded. "Let's go then."

We made it to Gaius's chamber and along with Gaius we sat at the same places as yesterday.

"Did she notice," was the first thing that came out of Gaius's mouth. 'That's the first thing he asks?'

"Yes, but you could have first asked, are you alright, Sophie? I was generally scared as I didn't know what she would do. I also started to see Morgana coming over to me and would have if Gwen hadn't intercepted. If that happened I don't know how it would have turned out.

"You did well, Sophie," Merlin told me, smiling. "Especially for your first go at magic."

I visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Merlin." The first part of the plan was over.

I was inside my room. I didn't look up till I went to get a glass of water from the table, as I was previously looking out the window.

Someone's voice made me jump, "hello, Sophie."

I turned around slowly. My heart beating much faster than it's normal time. I put a hand on my heart to try to stop it from beating so fast and trying, but failing miserably to keep my face from palling.

"Hello, Lady Morgana." I replied shakily.

"You have magic." Straight to the point.

I drew in on myself. "What are you going to do?"

"If you're wondering if I'm going to tell Uther or not, then you needn't worry. I won't tell."

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"But you will have to tell me how you learnt magic."

This was part of the plan. "I was born with magic. My parents didn't have it. I was just born with it but I haven't learnt how to use it. All I can do is move objects by looking at them."

Her eyes widened at this.

"What I've learnt is that you're a true witch or warlock if you're born with magic."

"That's correct. If I tell you a something, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course," I replied back, confused as to why she would ask that after she has found out about my magic.

"I have a sister, Morgause."

I froze. I had completely forgotten about her. I put on a confused face and asked "sister. I didn't know you had one. I've just been told that you are King Uther's ward."

She scowled then. "Uther!" she spat. "Is nothing but a liar. He's my father. He betrayed Galois for my mother Vivienne after he went away to war. Morgause came to me last year and told me we had the same mother. I didn't find out about me being a Pendragon until just a few weeks ago had past. You have heard of Uther's ban against magic?"

"Who hasn't?" I answered sarcastically.

"Well, Morgause and I are planning till kill Uther and Arthur for the deaths of so many magic users and are planning to over throw their rule so I can become queen. You don't believe in their ways, do you?"

"No way! I mean," and this was true, I thought disgustingly "that magic should rule the world. I also think that Uther and Arthur deserve to be killed." I said it all with a sneer on my face. That second bit was a lie.

"You know, you're not how I'd thought you'd be."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Of course," she nodded her head reassuringly. "Would you like to meet Morgause tomorrow night in the darkling woods?"

"Well, if she knows how to bring back magic and put you on the thrown then I'd love to. I think you'd make a great queen."

* * *

**Thank you for your pointer on Morgana's rant ProcrastinationIsMyCrime. Just to make everything clear, Sophie has joined the show joining the third series right near the end. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Friday evening, Camelot**

Night had fallen over Camelot after a long day of training with Arthur and the knights, meeting different members of the court and exploring the Lower Town with Gwen.

Both in our respective rooms, Morgana and I were getting ourselves ready to meet with Morgause in the Darkling woods. I had told Merlin and Gaius, after lunch, about my conversation with Morgana. I had to argue quite a bit for their consent, even though I would have gone anyway. In the end, they wished me good luck, to be on my guard around both and use my magic if I'm attacked.

We said we'd meet after we'd passed through the gates into the edge of the forest so Morgana can lead me to the clearing they meet at.

We'd arrived at the clearing to see that Morgause was already there. I didn't plan for Morgause to try to attack me straight away, which she would have done if Morgana hadn't stopped her. "Don't Morgause, she's here to help." That only allowed her to lower her hand although she still looked suspiciously over at me.

"Why have you brought her here, sister?"

I answered that for myself, "I have magic." Now that definitely surprised her, if that she straightened and her eyes widened was any indication.

"Show me," she demanded.

I did. "Forbearnan," I spoke to my palm where it alighted with a flame of fire. That was one spell that Merlin could teach me and learnt straight away.

"Why do you want to help us?"

I stood up straight. I was only slightly afraid of Morgause. "Firstly, I want magic to return to the realm. I hate have to live in secret, like I had to in front of my own family. Secondly, I'm not sure if you've heard or not but I'm Princess Sophie of Galma. No-one has heard of it because we've kept ourselves a secret from the war till we are needed but I grew tired of my family not paying any attention to me so I ran away to prove myself. The only place I could think to do that and that would take me in is Camelot, even if I do have magic. I didn't plan to get caught because I knew about the ban but I'm glad I did. Finally, on my way here I few magic users. They have to hide their talents all because of a cruel, tyrant king who only thinks about himself. I think he should be dead so Morgana can rule and we can live in peace."

There was silence for a few moments before Morgause backed down on her defensive posture, "alright. We'll see if you're truly for our cause in due time. Now what magic do you know?"

"Only the spell I just did and moving objects just by looking at them."

"Well, I think you have great potential. We'll tell you what we've been planning so far, then I'll teach you when we meet here and Morgana can teach you back in Camelot."

"Thank you, Morgause" I bowed my head for a few seconds to show my appreciation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Sunday morning, Camelot**

Spring had now passed. The days filled with training, seeing the towns people, becoming like a brother to Arthur and the knights (including Leon), becoming best friends with Gwen, learning to be Gaius' apprentice, and learning magic from Merlin, Morgana and Morgause.

There had been another attempt on Uther's life: poisoning this time using magic. Though because I knew their plans, with the help of Merlin and Gaius we were able to save him.

I have managed to adapt accordingly to the life of Camelot. I've grown to love it as my own home, even though I haven't been there long.

Morgana and Morgause trust me now. I have to have help from Merlin to keep the dark magic that they use from doing anything too badly to me: I really hate the feel of it.

I am loved as one of the city's own people now and they know to not speak of my past in front of me.

It was nearing the end of summer when it all changed for me.

As Merlin was busy serving Arthur in the training fields, I offered to Gaius to allow me to pick the herbs that needed replenishing. I had quickly learnt about healing under Gaius's guidance: he's become a second farther to me and apart from visiting ill town's people my talents haven't been put to the test.

As I got to the gates with my basket and list in hand, the guards stopped me as was they're orders to for any royal or member of the court and ask me why I was going out. As with the knights, because I got to spend a lot of time around the town I got to speak to the guards on duty. No-one new this part and they were very grateful for me for doing it.

I replied back patiently to Gerald, who spoke, "I'm going out into the forest to collect herbs for Gaius, Gerald."

"A princess shouldn't be going out in the forest alone."

"Well, I'm not like normal princesses am I? Also I've done it before and Merlin is busy at the moment tending to Arthur."

"You should at least have a guard with you, Princess Sophie" that was now Arnold speaking. They wouldn't speak just my name, like I'd asked millions of time, except when alone.

"I'll only be going out few a few hours. I'll be back before dusk."

They finally let me through.

Around the immediate area of Camelot, I knew they forests well and the surrounding villages when Arthur and me go on patrol. So that means that I also know exactly where to get the best herbs, after Merlin showed me just a few days since I'd arrived.

It was quite a long list today and it was now nearing dusk. I still had aconite, bergamot, devil's tongue, feverfew, and wormwood left.

I was looking for the bergamot beneath some of the willow trees when I heard the snap of the branch. I twitched tensely as I didn't want to jump. Just as Merlin had said, I reached out with my magic to the surrounding area to see who was there. I saw twenty grown men, thugs, all armed moving slowly towards my position.

As well as I had gotten with as sword (which I had with me) and my magic I didn't think that I could take on all of them without being found out by them or if someone else is near.

They stepped out from behind the trees they were hiding behind. The one that looked like the leader of the thugs walked forwards, towards me.

"Why if it isn't the beautiful Princess Sophie of Galma. Just the lady we were looking for. Oh, you've made our task of finding you much easier."

"Why do you want me, thugs." I tried putting on a brave countenance but I knew it wasn't working by the way the leader sneered at me.

"Let's see if you're as great as everyone says you are." With that he ordered his men to take me. I took out a few of the men who came first with my sword but they were the weaker ones. I really didn't want to use magic but I didn't know how else to get out of this.

"Forbearnan." I only managed to catch one of the men's arms.

"Halt. It seems we've been deceived by her pretty little countenance boys. This little princess has magic." He laughed which seemed to set off a chain reaction. He then took out a pair of linked silver handcuffs. They had markings on them. I knew what they were. Morgause told me all about them and even that she had them on herself at one point. They buried you magic so deep that you couldn't use it no matter what you tried. You're basically not you with those on.

I had to get away and back to the castle. But then it all happened so fast. One minute I was trying to assess the situation and the next the leader had put the cuffs on my wrists and I knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Monday Morning, place unknown**

"Ugh.." was the first thing that I managed to utter that morning. I reached up to feel my head where I could feel my most dominant pain was. I could feel a large bump on the top right hand side of my head. I'll probably get a concussion from that. Next, I did a few evaluations for the rest of my body. My bones seemed fine. I didn't have any lacerations but I had quite a few bruises on my chest and arms. The reason why my entire backside ached was because I was sitting on the floor with body tied to a tree.

I heard clapping. I looked up to see the leader of the group towering over me, blocking most sunlight.

"So it's true then? You are the court physician's apprentice. As you can see you are not harmed at all."

"Yes you have." He smacked me across the cheek. "Oops. Now, I have."

"Where are we?" I asked once the pain had gone away.

"We're in Cenred's kingdom, at the moment. We are travelling to my Lord's mansion which will take about a month to get there."

"Why are you taking me there?"

"Because my lord wants to see you." Something about the way he said it made me shiver. "now, get up and start packing for us."

"What?! But I'm a princess." He slapped me on the other cheek.

"You will do as I say or you'll get worse a beating than that."

**Monday morning, Camelot**

'It's the start of summer today,' thought Gwen, as she put Sophie's breakfast on the table and then went over to open the curtains. As soon as she turned to the bed, she was shocked. Sophie wasn't there.

'I wonder if she's already gone to the training grounds.'

Once she arrived, she saw Arthur already there but no Sophie. She saw Arthur had noticed her and was heading in her direction.

"Gwen! What a pleasant surprise? What can I do for you?"

That put a small smile on my worried face. I was in love with Arthur but I new it would come to nothing, although Sophie says otherwise. Sophie. That wiped it off again.

"Hello, Arthur. Have you seen Sophie today?" that made him immediately worried.

"No. Wasn't she in her room?" I shook my head. "Merlin told me that yesterday she went into the forest to gather herbs for Gaius. I spoke to the guards and they said she'll be back before dusk. I'm going to call a council meeting. I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Why have you gathered the council, Arthur?" I stood before my father and the entire court with a grave and worried face.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Just now Gwenievere has told me that Princess Sophie wasn't in her room and that her bed doesn't seem to be slept in. Merlin told me yesterday she went off into the forest to collect herbs for Gaius and that she'll be back before dawn. I'm worried that something has happened out in the forest and I would like a search party to find her."

"Of course, Arthur, take as many men as you need. Bring her back home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Wednesday morning, Cendred's kingdom**

Half a year. Half a year since I've seen the residences of Camelot.

I've grown used to the pain that they make me suffer with. I sometimes still feel it when I'm whipped.

My breasts and stomach have grown a bit. I was also being sick a lot in the mornings.

Two days later I think I realised what it was.

That was also the day the rescue came.

* * *

Half a year. Half a year since we've last seen Sophie.

I blame myself for it, even though Gaius says It's not my fault. I should have been the one to collect the herbs not her.

Just three days ago a servant from Lord Gorian's mansion came to Camelot saying that he'd seen Princess Sophie working for him. We didn't believe him at first but he'd brought back her dress that she was wearing that day to prove it to us. We set out immediately afterwards after question why he didn't come sooner and to thank him for his services. He said he was a new servant at the mansion and that he'd heard of our descriptions for her and seen her working in the dungeons.

We had finally arrived at the Lord Gorian's mansion. It was black. It was huge. The stable, just as the servant had said, was attached to the left side of the mansion.

We all headed, as quietly as we could, inside the stables and over to the trap door next to the farthest wall. First Arthur, then me, then the rest of the knights travelled down the stone steps from the trap door. We'd already lit some torches so we were prepared for the darkness of the cells: there were only two torches down there. There were single cells on each side of the single corridor.

We could hear this scratching sound. From being a servant for so long, I could tell that it was someone scrubbing the floor. We headed towards the end cell, on the left side, where we could hear the sound coming from.

I was trembling from anticipation and holding my breath in hope that it would be Sophie.

It was Sophie.

She looked awful. She was wearing beige coloured rags, literally. The top and short skirt had lots of scratches and rips all over. She had what looked like a faint burnt mark on her right arm. We could see whip lines on her arms and her legs. Her face was drawn in and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her dark hair was all straggly, dusty and dirty.

She was scrubbing the floor with water. She was scrubbing it with an intensity that surprised us and because the brush was so small her fingers (as she didn't have any fingernails left) kept on scraping themselves on the floor.

We noticed a hole in one corner and out scurrying came a rat which passed us down the corridor. It didn't seem to bother her though.

She didn't even notice we were right there in front of her.

"Sophie..." I heard Arthur say in a whisper.

Her head snapped towards us so fast we heard one of her bones in her neck crack. Her eyes widened in surprise. She dropped her brush and in her rush towards us nearly tripped over her own two feet. She grabbed the bar handles with skinny fingers and her face was alight in happiness.

"Arthur! Merlin!" she croaked out. Tears were pouring from her eyes.

"God, what happened to you?" that was Arthur again. "Where are the keys to this cell."

She stepped quickly away from us. Drawing herself in and her face looking terrified and her eyes scrunched up in pain. "Lord Gorian."

"We'll kill him Sophie. You have my word. Merlin, stay with her." Arthur then led the knights away from the dungeons leaving us in silence.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't bear the silence any longer. She smiles a small smile on her troubled face.

"It's not your fault Merlin."

"Why didn't you escape using magic?"

She lifts up her wrists which I've just seen were cuff-linked. They had marks on them. Magic draining cuffs. "Oh," I didn't know what to say. She just nods.

We sit in silence till we hear Arthur returning. I see Sophie release a deep breath.

"He's dead, Sophie. We killed all of his men. You're safe now."

As soon as the gate opened, Sophie immediately rushed up to hug Arthur tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you Arthur!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Tuesday Morning, Camelot**

I woke up to a bright sunny morning and Morgana sitting next to me reading a book but looking sullen about it.

"Morgana," I say to get her attention. She looks straight up.

"Sophie, you're awake! We didn't think you would make it." My arms are around my stomach in a second. Morgana notices this and looks worried.

"I... I... I think I'm pregnant." Saying it out loud just makes it all the more terrifying and real.

Her eyes widen in horror. "I'll go and inform Gaius," she says this shakily.

"Wait! …Only him."

I'm left waiting in a terrible silence for Gaius to arrive.

The door opens to emit Morgana returning along with Gaius and some of his supplies a few minutes later but what felt like an eternity. His face relaxes in relief and happiness to see me awake. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

I show him a trembling smile after he pulls back from his hug. "I think I'm pregnant Gaius."

His face also widens in horror. Then he puts on his physicians face and sets me up with a series of tests that he carries out as quickly as possible. His face saddens with sympathy at the end. "I'm afraid you are, Sophie."

I ball out into wave upon waves of tears with my whole body shaking from crying. I feel Morgana come onto the bed next to me and put her arms around me, rocking me back and forth. I relax into her embrace. I fall asleep once more like this.

**Tuesday evening, Camelot**

It's Gaius that I wake up to this time. I noticed that it was only just starting to get dark out outside so there's probably a bit of time left before dinner.

Gaius notices that I'm awake and puts down his book on medicine that he was reading. "How are you feeling my dear?" he asks the same question from this morning and when I recognise that, I remember that I'm pregnant. I start crying again but not as badly as before. It's starting to sink in that I'm stuck in this predicament.

"What am I going to do, Gaius?" I ask after I've finished crying. "I'll be seen as a disgrace."

"No you won't, Sophie. You've survived through this and you can survive being pregnant. The people love you and they will support you."

"But I don't won't anyone to know."

"Then what are you going to do? You're not going to have an abortion are you?"

"An abortion?! Never! I'm not going to kill this child. I'll just have to give him or her to someone else so that they can look after the child." It really pained me to say that and I'm sure Gaius could see that as he put his arm around me and said "then I'll support you in whatever decision you make. Might I make a suggestion as to who looks after your child?"

I nodded. "How about Hunith, Merlin's mother who lives in Ealdor?" I nod again.

"When will the baby arrive because I can see that I'm already showing and I've gone past the morning sickness stage? I also have been feeling quite dizzy, light-headed and sick."

"Ah! Then you're about 4 months along."

"How long do I have left?"

"About 5 months."

"How am I going to hide it from everyone?"

"Well, you can stay in here for the maximum of about a month to recover from your ordeal then we can pretend that you've fallen sick, which you already have done, and we can say that we need you to get to another kingdom as they have the ingredients that we need. We can also say that we need to make sure you have some exercise so that you can travel with me or some of the knights."

"If we have to have some knights then hopefully we can have Leon and use some of the soldiers but we will have to tell them what's happening otherwise they'll ask why we're going to Ealdor."

"Perfect. I'll let you rest. Do you think you're up to eating with the King later?"

I shook my head, "no but I wouldn't mind Morgana eating with me in my chambers this evening. I'll have her to help me. I can trust that you won't tell anyone?"

"You have my word, Sophie."

"Thank you, Gaius." With that, I went to sleep once more.

**Sorry I haven't updated my story in the last few days, there are some quite important chapters coming up soon. I hope you enjoy them.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**Wednesday morning, Camelot**

It's been a month. A month since I've been told that I was pregnant. Today is also the day that I travel to Ealdor.

Gaius and I had managed to persuade Uther to allow me to go with him, Morgana, some knights and soldiers after he had made sure I was alright.

Arthur came next in to see me.

"_I'm sorry, Sophie."_

"_It's not your fault Arthur."_

"_But it is. If I had just ordered a guard with you…"_

"_One guard or even more would not have made a difference. You shouldn't dwell on the past. Just be glad that I am here, now, and alive."_

_He stayed with me for about an hour or two afterwards to update me on what I had missed in Camelot._

Leon came last.

"_You asked to see me Sophie." 'At least I don't have to explain it isn't their fault again.'_

_I told him all about what I endured at the mansion, that I'm pregnant and that we need to travel to Ealdor to give birth. I also told him of the lie we came up with to cover the real reason of going out._

"_Why don't you just tell everyone the truth?"_

"_I was raped Sir Leon. I don't exactly want people to know. Only you, Gaius, Morgana and eventually some of the soldiers will know. We will be leaving in about a month."_

"_Well, you have my word that this will be kept between us."_

"_Thank you, Sir Leon."_

At this moment, Morgana was helping me to get dress in a slightly larger dress for my showing stomach. I don't know how Morgana managed to get it off the seamstresses without sounding suspicious.

As it was autumn and turning chilly on some days, I was allowed a slightly thicker cape. I was dressed in a deep purple today and the soldiers had some other clothes packed away in a cart for me and Morgana.

When we finished getting ready, we headed outside to the courtyard were Sir Leon, Gaius and some of the soldiers were waiting. The court members, Arthur and the king were waiting for our arrival.

Morgana and I bowed to the king and Arthur.

"We hope you have a pleasant journey," The king started. 'Not likely' I thought sourly. "Sir Leon, guard them with your life."

"I will, my lord."

Arthur came up to grab me in a hug. "Be careful," he whispered in my ear.

"I will."

I walked over to my horse. It was a black. One of the rarest of Andalusians out there. Her name was Kayla. She was the perfect horse for me. Sir Leon helped me on her.

Once everything was ready, we set off towards Ealdor, although I did look back to wave at Arthur and Merlin who were at the front of the assembly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

**Friday Morning**

It took us two whole days to reach Ealdor. Along with a lot of fussing on who got to luck after me. Even after a few minutes Morgana and I got tired of them. Sir Leon seems to be the only sensible one.

On the first morning out in the forest I was in one of my more cranky moods and it didn't help that I never liked the mornings. Gwen can also attest to that as on one morning she got on my nerves so much I almost punched her in my annoyance.

I ended up shouting out really angrily that if you don't sort yourselves out then I will do it for you. In fact, that's exactly what I did. I ended up having to give them each separate jobs just to appease them.

I had only ever seen glimpses of Ealdor when watching the show. It was a beautiful village. Everyone was staring at us when we crested the hill but we could see Hunith standing at the front of villagers waiting for us. Once everyone had dismounted, Gaius introduced me to Merlin's mother for the first time and she was exactly as how she was portrayed in the show. I thanked her for allowing me to stay here and for her to look after my child. She led me to her cottage near the outskirts of the small village and led me to the bedroom. I tried to protest but she just said that I needed it more than her because I'm pregnant.

The days were spent looking after me and some of the soldiers offering to help out in the fields. I had a few walks about the village and a had talks with a few of the other village mothers who also had children: they were telling me about what it was like.

I just absolutely enjoyed the children. They came to keep me company when I was in bed and not sleeping.

Everyone had to be wary of my very changing moods and headaches that would come at any time they see fit. After the headaches, came a stuffy nose which vexed me greatly. Also, I was showing quite a bit of a bump now so that if people didn't know before that I was pregnant then they would now. Then my hips started to widen and I could feel the occasional kick from my child, which made me feel happier. It was only one or two a week though. Then I could feel my baby kicking me more, my stomach stretching and being quite clumsy and forgetful a lot of the time. I was then starting to glow a bit which replaced some of the dark spots I had accumulated on my skin. The worst part that I hated on one week when it started was my backaches which were horrible. If the backaches that I thought were horrible then the constrictions were even worse. I was much more tired than usual once the contractions had come but Gaius said that this was natural. I could feel my baby moving downwards and therefore more pain in my pelvis.

One day, three days before the final month could end; I felt so much pain from my contraction that I woke up screaming. Gaius, Morgana and Hunith came immediately from the other room. I felt Morgana next to me grabbing my hand which I held in a vice like grip. I think I heared someone in all of the pain, Gaius I think, say that I'm having the child. That just made my already heavy breathes heavier as I was extremely scared something would go wrong.

"Just breathe, Sophie," I heard Hunith say at the end of the bed where she and Gaius were quickly setting up some equipment that I couldn't see.

I tried really hard to do just that but the pain was impressive. I think I understand what my mother went through now. 'Mother,' I thought sadly. 'I wish you were here.' At least I could blame my crying on the pain even though it was most of the reason why I was crying.

"We are ready," Gaius says. "Now, Sophie, we need you to push."

I pushed. I screamed. I pushed. I screamed. It went along in this fashion for I don't know how long. "Now, one more push, Sophie," says Hunith happily. "The head has come through. One more push. You can do it."

Blocking out any sounds I pushed one more time extremely hard. I heard the sound of a baby crying. It was beautiful.

As I was getting my breath back, Hunith wrapped my child in lots of blankets and said as she was handing my child over "It's a boy."

He was definitely beautiful. When holding him close to my chest he was the same length as my chest. On top of his head I could see some black strands of hair. He had blue eyes and a small chubby face. I thought he was adorable.

"What are you going to name him?" I'd forgotten Morgana was there.

"Daniel. I hope I didn't break your hand, Morgana."

"No. No, it's fine. Just a little bruised. I love the name, Sophie."

"Thank you."

"We should let you rest, my dear."

Hunith stayed behind after the others had left to show me how to breast feed him before I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

**Monday Morning, Ealdor**

The days were spent looking after my child. Showing him off to the villagers and the children when they came to visit and getting my strength back. They didn't allow me to go out for walks straight away. They made me sleep a lot but I was quite tired.

It had been a month since I had Daniel. My baby boy was a month old. All my boy has done was cry when he was hungry or thirsty and that was a lot of the time. I hope that doesn't show that he will be greedy in the future.

Hunith has been with me a lot in the past few days as she was teaching me how to look after the child but I forgot that I would have to hand him over soon and because I forgot, it came very unexpectedly from Gaius one morning at breakfast.

"Sophie, I think it's time we head back to Camelot."

All was silent as I digested the news, "what?" but I couldn't.

"We need to head back to Camelot. We are already a bit overdue."

"No, we can't. He doesn't even know I'm his mother yet." I was crying already by this point. I still had my mixed up hormones to deal with.

"You will be able to visit him."

"No! I'm not letting him go now," with that, I stormed into mine and Daniels's room and slammed the door.

**Tuesday morning, Camelot**

It took me another week to sort through my emotions, deal with them and finally agree to head back. It was now the start of spring so at least we have the excuse of being snowed in for our being overdue.

I had been spending my last few days spending time nursing Daniel and talking to him even though I knew he couldn't talk back yet. I just had a feeling that he would be soon.

When the day came to leave Ealdor, I was as ready as I could be. The soldiers with us were finishing packing the horses while I, Sir Leon, Gaius and Morgana were saying goodbye to Hunith, the villagers who had gathered around us and Daniel who was safely blanketed in my arms.

"You can take care knowing we'll take care of Daniel, Sophie," Katherine, one of the elder village women said.

"Thank you, Kathy." I had gotten close to all the villagers and I simply adored the children who actually said that they would protect Daniel. I thought it was so cute but I'm grateful to them all the same.

"I'll protect him If anything happens." That was Hunith. She was talking about if my son was gifted by any magic then she wouldn't tell anyone. Gaius and I told her all about me when Morgana had gone for a walk around the village one night.

The last goodbye I said was to Daniel. I kissed his head softly and whispered so that no-one else could here, "Remember me, Daniel." Then I said for the benefit over everyone "goodbye Daniel. Be safe."

I handed him to Hunith with one last kiss on the forehead and went over my horse where Sir Leon helped me on.

"I'll be back soon. Look after him." Then we set off back to Camelot.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

**Wednesday Evening, Camelot**

A month. It's been a month since we've been back. I was quite sullen in the first week before Gwen, Arthur and Merlin managed to cheer me up and bring me back to my usual happy self.

We had a great spring in Camelot: no wars, no assassination attacks, no kidnapping, and no nothing. But all good things must come to an end.

This evening after tea, Morgana came into my room saying that Morgause needed to speak about our war plans. I had totally forgotten about them. But by the time we met with Morgause in the forest I had composed myself in the form of the evil sister.

"Is everything ready?" I asked Morgause, who had been away with Cenred the last few months.

"Yes, everything is set. You all know your parts to play in this?"

"Yes, sister." Morgana and I answered together.

"Good. Cendred's army shall come tomorrow at night fall. Be ready."

**Thursday evening, Camelot**

Thursday passed by slowly for me and Morgana, though for different reasons. I was extremely worried that someone would find out about me and my magic. I haven't told Merlin and Gaius anything about the soon to be takeover of Camelot.

When I knew it was time, I let it play out almost the exact same way as the reveal of Morgana and Morgause came about. I just had a very strong feeling that I shouldn't mess with this part of history.

Morgana and I were waiting in Morgana's room for a note from Morgause so we know that she has the cup of life.

Uther had called a council meeting this morning and I knew straight away what it was about.

The Cup of Life (which I knew was last seen in the season one finale Le Morte d'Arthur) had somehow fallen into the hands of the Druids and they had used its powers to revive Sir Leon after Uther's men were ambushed and slaughtered by King Cenred.

Only Sir Leon returned to Camelot and tells Uther that the Cup is still in existence. A panic-stricken Uther sends Arthur and Merlin to retrieve it. "If a weapon like it was to fall into the wrong hands, Camelot would be all but lost," was what Uther said.

Morgana and I heard all of their plans and decided to talk to Morgause to see if she knew what it was. She did. She said she had been searching a long time for it and decides to use it to make Cendred's army immortal.

Morgana and I were waiting in Morgana's room for a note from Morgause so we know that she has it.

I knew that Arthur and Merlin were captured by a slave trader and they were with another man who I knew to be Gwaine but I didn't tell them that.

I also know that Jahl, the slave trader, told Morgause and Cenred that he had Arthur Pendragon in his grasp but they managed to escape. He also told them where they were headed and Morgause then killed him.

Then they head back to Camelot after they've got the cup. They are ambushed by Cenred's soldiers and Arthur is wounded with a poison dart. Merlin tries and fails to get the Cup and it is soon in Morgause's hands.

Morgause wastes no time in making an immortal, unstoppable army who march toward Camelot. She also wastes no time in betraying Cenred and having him executed.

The note finally comes and a pleased Morgana tells Gwen she will be spared if she remains loyal to her.

I knew that with the poison working through Arthur's system and Merlin's attempts at reviving him failing, Camelot fell.

All the knights were fighting the army near the drawbridge but were quickly loosing. Arthur chooses to stay and fight, while Gwaine and Elyan take Gaius to safety. Merlin stays by Arthur's side. They travel to the top of the throne room where I know there is a ledge at the top. I'm waiting for them at the bottom. I know that Morgana and Morgause are probably wondering where I am. I was supposed to witness Morgana's crowning

Uther is brought to the throne room and tells Morgause she cannot do this and that she has no right to the throne, and then Morgana emerges from the shadows. She spitefully tells Uther she knows he is her father and her deception is revealed. Uther is lost for words and Arthur and Merlin helplessly look on as Morgana is crowned queen.

They finally came down the stairs where I meet them at the bottom.

"Sophie. Thank god you're safe. Morgana's betrayed us. She's just been crowned queen," this was all Arthur speaking.

"I know." They both looked surprised. "Come on. We need to get out of here, before they find me."

**Friday Morning, Camelot**

It's been a week since Morgana's been crowned queen. It's been a week since we've hidden in this cave. It's also been a week that Arthur's been moping. And I'm fed up. I've decided to speed things up a bit.

I head over to Gaius and Merlin who are whispering in one corner of the cave. "Hey, guys," I said to get their attention. They jumped and Merlin gave me a very sheepish look.

"Hey," he replied back. "What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I don't need any rest. I know how we can stop Morgana."

"What?!" they both shouted making everyone apart from Arthur look over at us.

"Why haven't you told us sooner?" Merlin whispered then to me.

"Because I didn't want to tamper with this part of history." I know they'd know what I was talking about.

"Sophie, if you're doing something you shouldn't be doing…?" Gaius trailed off but I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm only speeding things up a little."

Gaius still looked sceptical but Merlin looked happy about this. "Well, how do we stop her then?"

"Excalibur." They both looked confused. It was adorable and I don't think I've ever seen Gaius confused. "The sword forged in the dragon's breath."

They recognised what I was talking about now but Merlin still didn't get how it could help us. Gaius explained before I could. "Remember the wraith Merlin? The sword can kill anything either dead or alive."

"But how can we use it to stop the soldiers?"

"Well, the last time the last immortal army was stopped someone must have emptied the cup of all the blood of the men."

"So that's what we need to do." We spent the next few minutes trying to think of a way to get Arthur's hopes up when we all heard a sound from outside. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine all rushed out side.

I remember when I met Gwaine for the first time:

"_Sophie, this is Gwaine. He's helped us on some of our adventures before you arrived in Camelot. Gwaine, this is Princess Sophie of Galma." Gwaine grinned and bowed while he lifted my right hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you princess. Might I say that you look simply divine?"_

_I raised my eyebrow. "Divine, eh?" I curtsied back in a playful fashion. "Thank you, Gwaine. I'll let you know if I need anything." I winked, smiling madly._

_His face widened in surprise and happiness. He commented to Arthur. "I like her." Arthur just rolled is eyes._

He introduced me to Elyan, Gwen's brother, next:

"_Elyan, this is Princess Sophie of Galma. Sophie, this is Elyan, Gwen's brother."_

"_Pleasure to meet you again, Princess."_

"_Likewise. Arthur we have already met. Gwen introduced us." Arthur looked shocked._

"_Really. Well, she didn't tell me that."_

_Elyan and I shared secretive smiles. I raised my eyebrow in enquiry. "Really? Well, why should she need too?"_

_He caught on to what I was getting at. "Nothing. Nothing," he stuttered out quickly, blushing a little and moving away._

_We giggled under our hands after he left but apparently he still heard so we laughed out right and caught up on each other's life._

But, back to the danger outside. Well, I knew it was Leon and Gwen returning which I knew would get Arthur's spirits up.

Merlin came back telling us some soldiers were after us and that we needed to move. We all headed out quickly and started running.

When we met up with Leon and Gwen they both gave me weird looks. I'd have to find out later what it was about.

We kept running. We came to this tight, narrow gorge but before we could go any further we saw some knights up head. Just then some big boulders came down from on top of the gorge. We quickly scrambled to get to the top.

We found Lancelot and Percival there. We set up camp and made introductions but at night Me, Merlin and Lancelot all stayed up on night watch and told Lancelot all about me and what's happened.

We started travelling and managed to reach The Ancients King's castle before it got too dark the next day.

"Are you sure we will be safe here?" Gaius asked Arthur.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while."

"Can't be worse than that cave." Elyan replied.

"Search the place, see what you can find."

We started looking around to see what we could find. After Gwaine had shown us some of the swords he'd found Arthur called us over. He'd found the Ancient King's table. I remember from the film that there wouldn't be any room for me but once over their, I could see that there was an extra space. We all sat down. First it was Arthur, then Gwen, then Gaius, then Percival, then Lancelot, then Elyan, then Gwaine, then Leon, then me and finally Merlin on Arthur's right.

"This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot," Arthur started, standing up while everyone else was sitting down. "A round table afforded no man more importance than any other. They believed in the equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Is there any around this table who would join me."

Lancelot stood up first. "You taught me the value of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

Elyan stood up next. "Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you."

I stood up then. "Even though you'd never heard of me before and had every right to be suspicious of my arrival, you took me under your wing. I learnt a great many things in Camelot. You taught me how to be a knight and Gaius has taught me lot's in the art of medicine. When I was taken, you came and rescued me. You showed me how great your heart was in taking me back. I hope to live through this war and see the king you will become. I would gladly fight to see that happen."

Then Leon stood up. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one I would rather die for."

"I think we've got no chance." Gwaine stood up. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Percival stood up. "You're enemies are my enemies."

Gaius stood up. "If you need an old man."

Then Gwen answered, "you know the answer."

There were a few minutes as we all looked around at each other before Arthur said, "Merlin."

"No, don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice Merlin."

"Okay." He stood up and after a few seconds, smiled and nodded at Arthur.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me. I'm going to do something my father won't approve of."

He directed Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and I next to a space between the table and a wall. I, of course, remembered watching this on the show but I didn't think I'd be made I knight. Even though I wanted to be one but I'm a lady.

He went to Lancelot first. He lifted his sword and put one side of the blade on his left shoulder and turned it over for the right shoulder. "Rise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Rise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Rise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Rise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. Rise, Dame Sophie, Knight of Camelot." We all stood tall and proud, while Arthur spoke again. "Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you're members of the most noble army this world has ever known."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

**Saturday morning, Camelot**

After we had all been knighted we decided to retire for the night. Although, all the newly made knights and Leon gathered around the round table. We got to know each other a bit more: about where we came from, how we came to be here, and what we think about the knighthood bestowed upon us.

_At one time, during a lull in conversation said, I said "I don't think I'm ready to be a knight, Leon." He definitely looked surprised._

"_You definitely are, Sophie. I've been watching you and helping you train ever since you came to Camelot and asked that Arthur teach you how to swordfight. And if I may say so, you're brilliant and the first lady knight of Camelot."_

_I smiled and gently grabbed is hand, "Thank you, for staying with me in everything." I know he would get what I was talking about._

When we woke up the next morning we all gathered round the round table. Arthur started off by saying, "there is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm."

Lancelot then spoke up. "We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no means of communication."

"Good idea."

"I'll need someone with me who knows the castle."

"I'll go." Merlin spoke up quickly.

"Alright."

After a few more minutes of planning for Arthur and the rest of the knights, we started getting ready by trying to find a sword in the pile that Gwaine found yesterday. I saw Merlin talking to Gaius and Gwen and Arthur speak to each other before they kissed. I knew about Lancelot's feelings for Gwen, and I saw how his face fell to the sight. My heart went out to him so I quickly put my hand on his shoulder, to try to comfort him. He looked back down on me and smiled softly. 'What a wonderful smile,' I thought. I realised what I just thought and quickly blushed and pulled my hand away. He looked questionably down on me but I busied myself with making sure my sword was attached to my waste.

Apart from Gwen and Gaius who were staying, we set out back to Camelot. We managed to make it back to the castle at lunch time. We waited until we knew we wouldn't be spotted before we went in through the door that would lead us to the dungeons. Once safely inside, we split up. Lancelot and Merlin going one way, the knights and Arthur towards the dungeons. We managed to safely get all the knights and Uther out before we heard the sound of the warning bell.

"What the hell are those two doing?!" Arthur shouted angrily.

Then we saw the immortal soldiers. "If we're going to go down, we will go down fighting. For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!"

One minute we were fighting, and then the next moment the soldiers were just ripped apart.

We realised that we couldn't see Gwaine. Elyan called out "Where's Gwaine? Gwaine? You still alive?"

"What do you think?" he came out of a small corridor while we all breathed a sigh of relief. "And that's Sir Gwaine to you." We all laughed.

Along with Uther, who Arthur was helping support, we made our way out of the dungeons. We made our way to Arthurs chamber's where we met up with, Gaius, Merlin and Lancelot. I breathed a sigh of relief that they were all right. Apart from me, everyone was surprised to see Gaius. Arthur, after we were all inside and had sent Uther to his chambers for some rest before Gaius would make his way over to him, immediately rounded on Merlin and said "Why…" but he never got the chance as Lancelot butted in.

"We were stopped by the immortal soldiers before we could get there."

"I need to see to Lancelot's wound, Arthur," Gaius said, looking at said armour. My eyes widened as I couldn't see that he'd been wounded.

"Of course," Arthur replied.

"Wait, Gaius," I said quickly before he could stand up. "Let me take care of Lancelot's wound while you take care of the king."

"Alright." We both stood up and I walked over to Lancelot and put his good arm over my shoulders. Just before we left, Arthur called out to me, "Sophie, Lancelot, I'll make sure to have Gwen fit you into some armour when the knights bring her back."

I replied back. "Thank you, Arthur. You should all rest."

We made our way silently, apart from a few grunts of pain from Lancelot to Gaius's chamber. I had a servant run a head for Gaius to bring him his medical bag. I set him down on the patient's bed as soon as we got in. I tried to lay him down but he said it wasn't that big of an injury.

"We'll see about that." And I _made_ him lie down.

I quickly went to get a bucket of fresh water that I also told another servant to get me and some strips of cloth to dry the sweat that had formed on his forehead. I put the cloth in the water, wrung it out and patted it on his forehead before leaving it there.

I then looked at his right shoulder to try to see the wound. I had to clean that because of the blood pouring out. Once I managed to stem the flow of blood, I could see that it was quite a long one: five centimetres wide and when pushing the skin back a bit I could see that it was quite deep. I could see some of the bone. I set about preparing a poultice to keep down any swelling. And a potion to help with the pain. I then set about putting in five stitches to keep the cut together and to also allow it better access to seal up. I was sure that the blade did not touch the bone but I still advised Lancelot to not move the shoulder too much and put on any strain. After I was done, I wrapped his shoulder up in a bandage tightly between the top of his shoulder and under his armpit.

"Now, I want you to rest here and replenish your strength while I make sure you're wound doesn't get infected. Arthur hasn't given you a room yet. So you can't complain. Got it?" I said this in my best impression of Gaius and I think he could tell. Although he didn't cower which he was supposed to have done. Instead he laughed. "Hey," I replied indignant.

"Were you trying to act like Gaius, Sophie?"

"How did you know?"

"I've seen that impression before."

I huffed. "Of course you have."

"Just be yourself, Sophie. You clearly know a lot about me."

"Not really. Just the part you played with the Griffin, the Wilderin and your relationship with Gwen." He looked pained when I said that. 'How can I be so stupid' I thought angrily, smacking my forehead mentally. I put a hand over my mouth in shock. "I'm... I'm soo sorry, Lancelot. I swear I wasn't thinking." I was saying that quickly and moving my arms all over the place. I quickly said some other apologies and wasn't really concentrating on Lancelot. So it was quite a surprise when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Sophie. Calm down. It's alright right. I know you didn't mean it."

"But I said such an insensitive thing. You must hate me for it."

"Hey," he said softly, putting his free hand on my cheek, forcing me to look up at him. "It's not your fault. You can't control how your heart works."

By now, I had only just realised how close our faces were but I couldn't stop staring into his eyes although I could see his moving down and up. His dark brown eyes went deep inside your soul, and were mysterious and beautiful. I realised again, just now, that our lips were almost touching. I started to slowly close my eyes...

Bang! We both jumped apart as if we'd been scorched and I blushed madly as I realised what we were about to do. I quickly jumped and grabbed the cloth from his forehead and dumped it in the bucket next to me before I wrung it out and put it back on his head.

I then looked at the person who had entered. It was Gaius and he was staring at me with his famous eyebrow stare and a knowing look on his face. "How is he Sophie?"

"Well, he's got a cut two inches wide and quite deep although I'm positive it hasn't done any damage to the bone. It put some stitches into it to keep it closed and prevent any infection from entering. It shouldn't take more than two weeks for it to heal, probably less. It might leave a scar."

"Very well, Arthur has ordered rooms for all the knights so I think he will be treated there in his room as long as the cut is not infected. The other knights have gone to collect Gwen so they should be back soon. Well done Sophie."

"Thank you, Gaius."

"We won't have any medical lessons today as we all need to rest. Do you think that you could take Lancelot to his room Sophie."

"I... I don't know where it is." I could feel a small blush coming on. 'Great, that's just totally going to give it away if he hasn't already guessed what he interrupted.'

"I'm sure if you ask a servant they'll guide you to the room."

The pain seemed to have gone as Lancelot stood up with no difficulties, unless he's very good at hiding them.

We made our way outside of Gaius's chamber and tried to find a servant to ask were Lancelot's chamber was but we found none so we headed back to Arthur chambers.

I nocked, unlike Merlin who just barges in, and when I heard Arthur say come in I went inside. I saw all of the knights still gathered around Arthurs chambers but there was also Gwen sitting next to Arthur. As soon as she saw us she made her way over. She hugged me first then Lancelot. "I'm so glad you're alright you two. Although I heard that Lancelot was injured."

"I'm fine, Gwen, Sophie patched me up." I blushed a bit again as he smiled softly at me.

"Thank you, Sophie."

"It was no problem. Really Gwen."

"All the same thank you. Now what are you doing back here? Shouldn't Lancelot be resting."

"Yes, but we don't know were his room is."

"Ah. Well, It's a bit near yours actually Sophie. When going up to your room there's a corridor going left. His room is the last door on the right."

"Thank you Gwen. I'm glad you're safe."

After saying goodbye to everyone else we went back outside and headed to my area of the castle in the west wing. My room was part of a tower so I have to climb up a few stairs but the best part was that I get a balcony in which I get to see miles and miles of landscape.

Just before we reached my rooms, I turned left down the corridor that Gwen pointed out and went all the way down to the bottom before I reached the last door on the right. I opened the door for him and said, "I hope you like your new quarters." As he stepped in he gasped.

The room was mainly filled with dark brown furniture with hints of green (like with the king-sized bed on the left hand side of the room). His wardrobe and screen were next to the bed. Completely opposite us was a huge window. To the right was a table. The room was not quite as big as mine but it was still big.

"I hope you like it Lancelot."

"I do but I don't need this. I'm a simple peasant remember?"

"Hey," I turned him around to face me, since he was looking out the window. "You are not a simple peasant Lancelot. You should know you're not. You have helped save Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and me. You fight for what's right and for what you believe in. You are a brave and loyal knight, Sir Lancelot. I am pleased to have been given the chance to fight alongside you."

I realised again that I couldn't stop staring into his eyes and we were close, like last time. 'I wonder If he will kiss me. I've always had a crush on Lancelot.'

We started to learn forwards. I slowly closed my eyes...

Knock, Knock, knock.

We jumped apart the same way we did last time.

"Come in," Lancelot called.

"A servant entered." I knew him.

"Edward, to what do we owe this pleasure?" I think he could tell I was annoyed by the way that my spine was straight and my eyes were narrowed.

"P...Princess. My Lord. I've been appointed as the new knight's manservant by the Prince." I sighed.

I turned to Lancelot, "well, I guess I better be going then. If you need me, my room is further down the corridor and up some stairs. It's the only room in that tower. Edward, would you mind asking Mary to prepare some supper. I think I'm going to retire early tonight."

"Of course, Princess."

I nodded to Lancelot and made my way up to my room. "Oh Edward," I asked just before he disappeared from view.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you think you could ask Gwenievere to come to my chambers and this is only if she's not busy. You'll probably find her in the Prince's chamber."

"Of course, Princess."

Once I'd entered my room I breathed a deep breathe to steady my nerves. 'Twice. Twice now we've almost kissed. I don't know whether to be relived or not.'

I decided to change into my white night dress and night gown and sat at the smaller table on the balcony. I was a bit chilly but I didn't mind he cold.

After a half hour of waiting I heard a knock on my door. "Come In," I saw Gwen come in with some chicken and fruit.

"Sophie?"

"On the balcony, Gwen."

She set the food down on the table. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Please, sit down." I offered her some water but she refused politely.

"I something the matter Sophie?"

"May I ask a sensitive question Gwen?"

"It depends on what it is." I debated quickly on whether on not to ask her.

"What are your feelings for Lancelot?"

I got an instant response. She sat up straighter and her face showed confusion and shock.

"How... how did you know?"

"I observed."

"You must be very good at it then." She said shakily. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but I'd prefer you to answer first in order for me to say my answer."

"Okay," she looked even more confused. "Well, I don't know. I've told you of my feelings for Arthur. That's were they stand now."

"So you don't have any feelings for Lancelot?"

"No. Why do you want to know?"

I blushed. "Well... um...err..."

"Yeees?" She dragged it out.

"We... uh...almostkissed." I said all in one go but she managed to hear me.

She couldn't speak for a few moments. "Please say something Gwen."

"Uh...I don't now what to say. Do you... have feelings for him?"

"Well...sort of...I'm not really sure Gwen."

"Ah...Well, I think you should wait and see what happens but I'll be happy for you and Lancelot if you do."

**This was another important chapter. At first I wasn't sure whether to have them kiss or not but I thought that it might of been a bit too soon. It shoulder happen soon though. Thank you for carrying on reading the story. I would love some reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

**Monday morning, Camelot**

Summer. This summer was perfect. Well, it was in the way that there were no more wars, kidnappings, or killing attempts.

Arthur was one of the one's suffering the most as Uther wasn't responding well. Lost in his misery over Morgana.

Everyone, apart from me, was trying to get through the pain of Morgana betraying us.

Arthur was put in charge of the throne as Prince regent and while I wasn't a Princess of Camelot I still helped Arthur wherever I could so we were both quite busy.

With Lancelot, I haven't exactly been avoiding him but I also haven't talked with him about the two almost kisses or done anything more about them.

There's been one aspect of the summer that I really didn't like and that was to do with Arthur's uncle, Agravaine. I told Merlin and Gaius that's he's not to be trusted and that he works for Morgana. I tried to tell Arthur not to send for him in a way that wouldn't sound suspicious but it didn't work.

**Friday morning, Camelot**

It was now Samhain today.

Everyone was looking forward to the feast this evening.

Arthur, me and the knights went hunting the day before. We'd called ourselves the Knights of the Round Table. Gwaine said it once and it just stuck with us.

The castle was abuzz with servants rushing about for the feast tonight, hanging vines with berries all over the castle.

This would be my first celebration in Camelot for Samhain as I had never really celebrated it before.

It was now nearing the feast. Gwen was getting me into a purple dress today. I thought it was a beautiful off the shoulder dress but green is still my favourite colour.

When Gwen and I went shopping one day in the market I had bought a silver based amethyst headpiece. It was gorgeous: it had two silver curly wires on either side of my head with a leaf in between them. Then it met at the top of my forehead where there was a hoop and inside that an amethyst crystal.

Apart from some red lipstick I didn't on any make-up as Gwen said that I had a natural beauty.

When we were ready we made our way outside of my chambers. We saw Lancelot waiting for us at the end of his corridor. When he saw me, as I was first, his jaw dropped. I carried on walking towards him and curtsied playfully when I was in front him.

"You might want to close that mouth of yours Lancelot. We don't want any flies trapped in there."

That made him close his mouth, I think I also saw him blush a bit. "Well, milady," he started off, bowing and then holding his left arm out. "Would you allow me the honour of escorting you to the banquet?"

I curtsied playfully again, "why of course you may, Sir Knight."

As we attached our arms together and started moving, I looked back at Gwen quickly and waved a little goodbye as she was going to stay with Uther.

We were still talking as we entered the banquet hall and so we looked up straight away when we noticed everyone else had stopped talking. They all had the same expressions on as when I first came to a banquet.

"I'm sorry for being late. Please, carry on eating."

Lancelot kept on escorting me until I reached my place on Arthur's left side.

The meal was delicious: we had a variety of meats including chicken, beef, pheasant and duck. Along with different vegetables that had been seasoned with different herbs and spices.

Arthur stood up as it was nearing quarter to ten. "Samhain. It is time when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing." Arthur raises his glass in toast. "To the king."

Everyone does the same, "To the king," as the bell tolls.

A few minutes later Merlin drops his pitcher and falls to the floor. I knew what happened although I had hoped it wouldn't. Me, Lancelot and Gaius all head over to Merlin and then over to Gaius's chamber. When we've put Merlin in his bed Gaius looks over to me and raises his eyebrow. I just shake my head and say "when Merlin wakes."

We had to wait for a few minutes past midnight when Merlin came down wrapped in his blanket.

"When she spoke… her voice…it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes…they were so sad. So much pain in them." He shivers and then says "who is she?"

Gaius answers "the Cailleach, Gatekeeper to the spirit world."

"Why was she there?"

"It was on the stroke of midnight on Samhain's eve. Where the veil between worlds was at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence." Gaius looks at me.

I sigh and say, "It was Morgana. She sacrificed her sister as she lay dying on the altar, to bring terrible destruction upon Camelot."

"What was the destruction?"

"The Derocha." I shivered. This episode really did scare me and I will do anything to prevent what happens. "The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the old religion, the High Priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

The next morning we all gathered in Agravaine's chamber. He told Arthur how many were dead and Arthur asked Gaius what the creatures were. He also asked if there was a way to defeat them. "I don't know sire. No mortal has ever survived his touch."

We spent the rest of the day brining in those that were killed by the Derocha and providing a place of safety for villagers from nearby towns and villages.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

**Saturday morning, Camelot**

The next morning, we were in the council chambers again when Arthur asked, "somewhere in all your books Gaius there must be something? All I'm asking for is a way to fight them."

"I fear the Dorocha cannot be killed by swords and arrows Sire. If I am right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do we do that?"

"I'm not sure. But for the tear to be created, it would have required a blood sacrifice. To seal, will require another."

"We ride before nightfall." Apart from me, everyone is surprised.

"And who will be the sacrifice."

"If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot then that it is what I must do."

After all the Knights of the Round Table were ready, we set off to the isle.

After a few hours we stop to make camp.

"Elyan, look after the horses, they need watering. I need someone to volunteer to get wood," Arthur ordered.

"I'll do that," Merlin spoke quickly. I saw Lancelot follow Merlin into the forest.

**Sunday midday, Camelot**

We were riding along a country lane when we came across a field full of peasant corpses.

"We need to reach Daobeth by nightfall."

We all pick up the pace.

**Sunday night, Camelot**

We reach a crumbling fortress by dusk. We found a place to camp for the night.

Arthur orders "pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning."

Apart from Lancelot and Merlin, the rest of us pick up some torches and tries to find some firewood. Gwaine hears a man's scream and drops his firewood. Then I see a Dorocha heading straight for Arthur but he wards it away with his torch.

As we start to hear more screams we run back over towards Merlin and Lancelot.

Percival says to Arthur, "It won't last us through the night."

"It will keep the area safe for a while."

Later, Gwaine throws a log onto the fire. "It's the last one. Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets some more."

"I'll go." Arthur started to head off before Lancelot quickly spoke up.

"You'll need help."

"I'll go," Merlin said.

"You're sure you're the right person?"

"Well, since when have you learnt how to collect firewood?"

While they walk off, we all chuckle quietly.

We wait in anxiety, even me as I know what is going to happen.

"They should have been back by now," says Lancelot.

"Someone needs to go and look for hem." That was Elyan.

"We've only got one torch between us." Percival informs us.

Lancelot grabs he torch, starts walking and says "whose coming?"

We all jump up after him. The reason why I haven't said anything as because it would sound suspicious and I was kind of hoping it would happen so as to prevent what they do later.

After warding off several of the Dorocha, we finally find them with Merlin freezing cold.

**Monday morning, Camelot**

We had managed to warm Merlin up bit more by the time it's morning. He was still cold though.

I could see Lancelot in front of me looking worriedly at Merlin. I look around and could see the rest of the knights and Arthur talking so I whispered to Lancelot so as to not disturb them. "Lancelot," he bended down to my height as I was trying to warm Merlin up. "Warn me if they look this way. I'm going to try to warm him up using magic."

"But I thought you couldn't use it."

"I'm still going to try." I gathered inside for my magic. I couldn't feel it but I still spoke the word, "hætu." I sigh deeply. I miss my magic.

"You've tried your best Sophie." Lancelot says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh again; lean my head on his hand and say, "But not enough."

There's a pause in the knight's conversation before Arthur says, "We need to get him back to Camelot."

Leon is the one who objects, "And abandon the quest."

"He saved my life, I won't let him die."

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish." Arthur looks back at Merlin.  
Lancelot then spoke up. "Let me take him."

"Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot."

"Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest."

"Sire, he's right."

Arthur eventually ends up agreeing.

While Percival carries Merlin to his horse the rest of us are helping them get ready and saying goodbye to Lancelot.

I'm last. I manage to grab his arm before he gets on his horse.

"Lancelot, be safe. Both of you."

"You know I will be back."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

I realise that we were close again. I couldn't stop staring into his brown eyes. But before we could do anything Lancelot suddenly said, "We need to leave."

I step back quickly and while leaning against Arthur, I watch him go.

**Monday evening, Camelot**

We stop at one point in the forest to give the horses a rest. Then we arrive at the Caves of Andor which I know houses Wilddeoren's. I can't believe I'm going to see one. Though Gwaine didn't want to go in there. When we were far into the tunnels we all hear a squeal and hide behind a large rock. We hear it coming and hold our breaths. The exact same thing happened here as in the show. Gwaine got slobbered all over his face. Then he kills it with his sword and we have to run out of the caves fast as there were other Wilddeoren after us.

Later on we stop to take a break in the forest.

After a few minutes we carry on till we reach the Isle and make camp once more. Gwaine's socks really do stink. We then heard a sound. We take our swords out of our scabbards.

We see someone walking towards us. At that minute, I know it's Lancelot and that Merlin is fine.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

**Tuesday morning, Isle of the Blessed**

We get up at dusk, I was very annoyed that they didn't wake me up to take me turning in making sure the Dorocha don't come near. They just said that I needed my rest.

Once we'd finished taking out the fire we continued on further into the Isle by taking the Ferryman's boat.

Once we went through a passage way, we all heard a terrible screech.

"What is that?" Sir Leon asks. We all draw our swords.

"I really hope I'm wrong." states Gwaine.

When we see two coming towards us, Arthur shouts "Wyvern!"

We try to fight them off before Percival gets slashed by one on his arm before he falls down.

As I was right next to Merlin I could see him bend down and start to whisper in dragon tongue. "S'enthend' apakhorein nun eppelo!"

I smile gratefully at him when they fly off. He just shrugs modestly and smiles back at me.

"We need to keep moving," Arthur orders. We all move into another passage before we hear more Wyverns coming towards us.

"Sire, you must go on!" Leon shouted over the screeching. "We'll fend them off."

Leon, Percival and Elyan stay. I just manage to catch Gwaine say, "good luck" to them before we turn round a corner.

We run though some more passages before we reach the place where the veil is torn. It looked exactly as it did in the show. There were even more screams here.

We walked forward a few paces before we heard the voice of the Cailleach.

"It is not often we have visitors." We all turn towards her. She was on the other side of the stone table.

Arthur walks closer towards her. "Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

"It was not I that created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?"

Merlin speaks up. "Because innocent people are dying."

"Indeed," she laughs maniacally before Gwaine charges with a yell towards her. She just uses magic to knock him back. "Is this the best you can do?"

Arthur speaks up quickly, "I know what you want."

"Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?"

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary." 'You shouldn't say that Arthur.'

The Cailleach directed him forwards but before he could even go forwards a few steps I heard Merlin whisper "forb fleoghe." It made Arthur be flung backwards and get knocked out.

Merlin started to walk towards the Cailleach; I quickly turned to Lancelot who was beside me. I know I had to do it now as I may not get a chance.

"Lancelot," he looked down at me worriedly. "What do you feel about me, Lancelot?"

"Why are you asking this now Sophie?"

"Please just answer!" I whisper agitatedly.

He frowns in thought, "well, I know that I definitely like you."

"So you won't me mad if I do this?" I put my right hand behind his head, pulled his head down slightly and kissed him. When we leaned back I put my forehead against his. "Well, I think I definitely like _you,_ Lancelot." I quickly kissed him again before I whispered even quieter then I was whispering before, "I'm sorry." He didn't get a chance to reply before I used my magic to, soundlessly, to knock him and Merlin backwards.

I slowly turned around to face the Cailleach. She didn't have any expression on her face. It was almost as if she knew I was going to do it.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Sophie, the girl brought forth from another world."

I was confused. "I thought I was only brought back from another time. And how do you know about me?"

"Many will come to know of you, my child. Many already do. If you are to go through with this, there is no turning back."

"I know. I don't want anyone to die."

"People must die to support life."

I started walking forwards towards the veil but just before I could enter, I heard the sound of running feet. I turn to see Leon, Percival and Elyan enter the room.

"Sophie?" Leon asks me.

"Thank you, for everything," I say to all of them. "Look after Lancelot for me." I smile at them, waving a little goodbye and chuckling softly in my head at their confused faces. I turned around and walked into the veil.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

**Tuesday midday, Camelot**

Sophie's dead. I still couldn't believe it even though it did happen a few hours ago.

When she had gone through the veil Leon told us, when he was sure Lancelot wasn't listening, that Sophie had asked us to take care of Lancelot. I didn't know what that meant. Neither did the others.

Everyone was silent when those of us who were unconscious where told of what she had done, even though I was screaming in my head that it should have been me. The only thing we have of her is our memories. No sword, no cloak, and no body to bury. I can't even imagine how Gwenievere must take the news. Gwenievere. "We must head back to Camelot." I ordered the men since no one else was talking.

It was even quieter than it should have been because of the Dorocha not screaming any more.

The men all picked themselves off the floor from where they had been sitting in front of where the veil used to be.

I waited at the entrance for all the men to come past. Elyan was the first. I found it quite hard to read him but this time I could tell he was really upset. Next was Percival. I knew he would take it quite hard because he doesn't speak much but Sophie managed to make him speak a whole sentence in the first week, then he was talking to her and us almost all the time in the next. Leon was third. I knew he would take it even harder than the other two because he became friends with Sophie right at the start. I think they bonded quite a bit when she went away a month after she had been taken by Lord Gorian. Merlin was forth. I don't know how Merlin will take it. He's always been a mystery to me but I know he will take her death hard as well because he I know that he wanted to sacrifice himself for me. Also with me and Sophie spending so much time together he was always around us, so I knew they had made good friends out of each other. Lancelot was the fifth one. I don't know what she meant by looking after him. Of course we'd be looking after each other. She knows that as a knight. But I know I'd watch out for him anyway. Not just as a king but as a friend. Finally it was me. I didn't know what to think, so I went over the memories that I have with her. The first time I met her was when she had first entered the council room. I was surprised by her audacity. She introduced herself to the king. Not many have so much courage. I knew that I would like to know more about her from that point on. I got given the chance when she asked me if I could teach her to sword fight. I was really surprised. Only one other girl I knew, Morgana, could fight. But even she had been told she couldn't do it any more by my father. When she had been taken, been tortured, and be made a slave to Lord Gorian I couldn't help but feel as though it was my fault. When Camelot had been over taken by Morgana Sophie had given me the courage to fight back. She has always supported me and now I won't even get to tell her thank you for all that she's done.

Once I had gone through all my memories I looked up and realised we were all at the bank were we left our horses. I knew we would all need time so I suggested that we make camp. Merlin did most of the work. I guess he was trying to make it all seem as normal as possible.

It was now nearing dusk. I think we were on an unspoken agreement that we travel back to Camelot tomorrow.

"Merlin… Merlin." We all snapped our heads up at the noise. There was a young woman sitting, cross-legged, on the lake. She must have been magical but I didn't have the energy to be fighting. I did wonder who she was though and how she knows Merlin. I must admit, she was quite beautiful in the pretty way with long dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes and was wearing a blue dress fit for royalty.

"Fr… Freya." I heard Merlin say shakily. I snapped my head towards him. He looked sad and I could see longing in his eyes. Don't know what for though. "Did… Did she pass through?"

Freya slowly shook her head with tears trickling down her face. "She nearly did. She had made it to the gate and I managed to grab her hand before some unknown forces pulled her downwards."

"What do you mean?"

"She was taken to the underworld."

"What has Sophie done to deserve that?!" I yelled in outrage.

"No, she hasn't done anything Once and Future King. I agree." She said quietly, her head turning towards me. "But there were forces more powerful then myself controlling her. The King of the Underworld wants to see her. I am only the Gatekeeper that allows peaceful souls to be taken through to Avalon."

"Why are you telling us this?" We all swivel our heads round to face Lancelot who hasn't spoken a word since her death. But it was a valid question.

"When she arrives back in the land of the living she's going to need your help. All of you, but especially you Lancelot. And don't blame yourself as I know you were planning to be the sacrifice. She has changed the future by arriving in Camelot. There is nothing she or anyone can do to control her fate."

"What is it?" I asked, though I didn't expect an answer.

"It is not in anyone's nature to know their own fate or the fate of others."

"When will she arrive back and how can she anyway? Isn't she supposed to have died?" Merlin asks.

"Because sure sacrificed everything with loving intentions and that it wasn't meant to be her fate to die that day, she is allowed the choice to come back. She will come back at the end of a year and a half. Do not despair. All of you have jobs to do. You must prepare yourselves to help her as even I do not know what goes on in the Underworld."

"Thank Freya. This is the last time I'm going to see you isn't it?"

"No, Merlin. I'll always be with you and you know how to contact me."

"Thank you," I say, as she is one of the first magical people who haven't tried to kill me.

"You're welcome, Prince Arthur."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

**Tuesday morning, Gateway to Avalon**

"Where am I?" Was the first thing I considered. 'I mean, I passed through the veil. Shouldn't I be dead and in a dark place?'

Instead, everything around me was a sky blue. It looked as if I was in water but I didn't feel wet. There also wasn't any floor to walk on. It almost felt as if I was floating.

"Hello Sophie." I swivelled around to face a pretty young woman. It was Freya. I remembered her from the show. She was wearing the dark blue dress that Merlin had put her in before she died.

"Where am I?"

"You're in between worlds Sophie. Behind me," she pointed her hand towards a stone archway of about 10 feet tall, which also wasn't there before, "is the gateway into which all peaceful souls go, to Avalon." The arch was built in huge grey stone blocks with markings on them that I couldn't even begin to decipher. Then she pointed downwards, "down there is where all the souls not worthy or those who are forced to go down into the Underworld, where all the daemons and the evil gods lie. I think you know of some of them by learning them before you came to Camelot, Isn't that right?"

"Yes. Where will I be heading?"

"Why to Avalon, if you want to. You sacrificed yourself to save others. So you have a choice. You can go back to the land of the living, or you can go through to Avalon."

I couldn't believe it! "I have a choice?" I asked Freya. I didn't believe her. "Yes, you sacrificed yourself with pure intentions and I know of one reason why you might want to go back."

I blushed. "Lancelot. I will choose to go back."

She smiled, "then move to the Arch and say 'Isle of the Blessed' before you pass through."

I started to walk towards the Arch before I felt this pull on my feet. I looked downwards but there was nothing there. I looked, confusedly, at Freya and I could see some fear on her face. "No. You can't do this. She's chosen." She was saying this hurriedly and grabbed my arm.

I could feel myself being pulled downwards. I started to panic. I grabbed onto her hands as tightly as I could. "Freya? What's happening?!"

"You're being summoned by the Gods of the Underworld. I can't hold on for much longer." She pulled one of her hands away and reached inside a black pouch, on her hip that I never noticed before, and pulled out a gold coin which she hastily put into my hand just before mine slipped and I was pulled downwards. "I'm so sorry."

**Tuesday midday, The Underworld**

I had been pulled down for I don't know how long now. It felt like hours. It was pitch black. The sky blue had started to turn into grey, then black a while ago. I'm not sure if I was going down in a straight line or not.

After a while I could see shapes in the darkness. They were grey stick like things. They looked like dead trees. The next second I had landed on my feet on a hard cold floor. But because I wasn't prepared for the impact I fell over and landed on my hands and knees.

It was a bit lighter down here on the ground because of the grey trees giving off a little bit of light. I could also see grey bushes and the ground were made up of small grey stones.

I started walking forwards as I didn't know where else to go. I had always wondered what the Underworld would be like but I didn't think that it would be like this.

After probably about half an hour of walking about aimlessly, I started to see mists forming in the distance, they looked like people. They were ghosts. I shivered when they got closer. They were grey all over, just like everything else here, and it looked they were floating their way over to me. I could see that they were starting to raise their arms towards me and that they were all walking stiffly. The next thing that I noticed was that they seemed to be either moaning or groaning. It sounded like a really old wooden door continuously creaking and it was also mixed with the sound of pain in their voices. It was horrible. I could see them more clearly now as they were moving fast but I couldn't tell if they were women, men or children.

I started moving backwards and tried to run around them but they just turned and continued moving towards me.

The next minute I saw a bright white light in front of me and so I had to cover my eyes to not get blinded by it, although I could still see it behind my eyelids.

The light finally started to die down and I could only just hear the sounds of the dead before they disappeared completely.

I looked at my saviour. It was a man. He was very tall. He had dark ruffled-up short brown hair. He had light, honey brown coloured eyes and a big round face. Although he wasn't overweight he was very big. I think he had lots of muscle under that brown cloak of his that he was wearing: this prevented me from seeing what he was wearing. In his right hand was a long fair golden wand. I could see what were probably runes or writing prescribed on it.

"Sophie, remember to use your magic next time to light the way." His deep baritone voice making me jump.

"How do you know me? Wait don't answer that." I quickly remembered what Freya had told me earlier. 'Freya, I hope she isn't blaming herself for this.' "Who are you?" I asked instead.

"My name is Hermes."

I recognised that name from looking at the Underworld at school before I came to Camelot. He was the one who guided people to Charon, The Ferryman.

"Why am I here?"

"Hades wants to see you. I am to guide you to Charon, The Ferryman. He will take you across the river Acheron. Come" and he started walking forwards. It was impossible for me to tell how he knew where he was going. Everything looked the same to me.

Most of the walk was spent in silence before I spoke up. "So, how long have you been here?" He kept himself silent. 'Wow. That was rude.' "Hey," I grabbed his arm but that was the wrong move to take. He swivelled around and smacked me on my right cheek. I fell over onto my backside, shocked.

"Don't you dare touch me," he ground out. I could feel the anger pouring off him in waves. I was slightly scared but I didn't let it get to me. I could still feel the sting of the slap. I'll have a mark from that.

I jumped and said with a smile on my face, "Hey, I was only trying to be friendly. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway."

He went back to his faceless mask but I could see confusion in his eyes. "Well," he said eventually after making me squirm uncomfortably under his strong gaze. "You're definitely a strange one."

"That is a good thing right?" I asked with a smile on my face.

I could see him start to smile even though he was still trying to keep a straight face.

"Right," then he carried on walking. He had long strides so I had to almost run to catch up with him but once I did I matched him step for step.

We talked a bit easier after that. I asked the same question again and this time he answered. "A couple of decades," he replied dismissively. I didn't ask on that any further. Then I asked if he enjoyed his job as well as many other questions. By the time he stopped I could say that we may have been good friend in the land of the living but we were still friends here.

When he stopped it made me trip up on my own two feet. "We're here. Do you have a gold coin?" I reached inside a secret pocket inside my trousers. I wore these when going on long trips, hunting, and training with the knights. I pulled out a small golden coin that Freya had given me.

I showed him it. He looked up at the river and whistled a strange tune I memorized it though as I might need it another time. I looked at the river while waiting for the boat to arrive. It was definitely long of what I could see from looking left to right. I think it was also quite wide as I couldn't see the end in front of me.

I could see a shape start to emerge from the left. It was the boat. It was grey, like everything else here. It was probably made from wood. It was knobbly all over. It looked a bit like a canoe. At the front and end parts of the boat the wood travelled upwards into a very thin triangle. At the front of the boat was a small old-fashioned lamp. Charon was dressed in a black tattered old cloak and when he looked up he was very old. He had wrinkles all over his face and the part around his eyes were so dark it made him look like he didn't haven't any. He had his hood up so I couldn't see anything else. He was carrying what looked like a really long, grey, knobbly-looking walking stick and using it to row the boat. He made it stop in front of and held out his hand.

"This is where we part. I can't go any further. Good luck Sophie."

I hugged him tightly. He was the only thing warm in this place. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm sure you'll see me again." I looked confusedly, but smiling sadly, at him before I gave my coin to Charon and a got in at the very front of the boat.

As I left the shore, leaving Hermes behind the light went with him so I was left in darkness. I quickly called forth a light that appeared on my right hand, "beorht," but it only lighted up the immediate area. There wasn't much to see as everything was coloured in midnight black.

I think we travelled a few more hours before, in front of me, was a huge brown wooden gate. It seemed to have picture of different beasts and probably gods on it.

In front of this was a two foot tall three headed dog. This was Cerberus. He was definitely scary. He was a dark brown almost black. He still had the same features on all three faces (eyes, nose, and mouth) and a normal dog body. He growled at me menacingly, and then he leaned forwards and sniffed me. He stopped growling and pushed on half of the great doors open slightly and moved aside. When he stop growling I thought that he wasn't that bad. I walked a few steps towards him and lifted my hand up to the closest head. I scratched him behind his left ear. Soon I had him purring. "That's a good boy. You've done well guarding this gate haven't you?" He purred again and reluctantly pulled away from my hand and nudged me towards the doors. I scratched him one more time before I went through.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one

**Tuesday night, Hades Castle, Underworld**

It was still dark when I passed trough the door, although there was one straight corridor with candles at specific intervals along each side. Everything was made of stone. No windows. No extra doors. I would have felt a little claustrophobic If there wasn't a tunnel.

After I don't know how long I saw the start of a spiral staircase. It was black down there so I grabbed one of the empty torches next to the stairs and lit it on fire using the closest flame on the wall.

I counted exactly the amount of steps there were. There were five hundred steps.

When I reached the bottom, I gasped in horror. Either side of me I could see huge flames with real people walking and working in them. There were many levels of slaves, as they had chains chained to their wrists and ankles, who were doing many jobs. Some were pushing wheelbarrows, others were digging, others were using a shovel, others were hammering and almost all of them were being whipped by Minotors. I couldn't believe it. Who could do that to people. There were men, women and children in the fires of Hell.

I wanted to help them.

There was an extremely thin stone pathway, only just big enough for two people before you touch the flames.

This was torture.

I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help but feel a huge sense of injustice. So, I touched the flames on my left, with my left hand. I screamed so loudly that the noise of everything apart from the roaring of the flames had stopped. The flame burned. And I mean burned. When I was little, I was fascinated by fire and touched the edge with my left pointy finger. I had burned and hurt myself then but this was so much worse. It felt as if the fire was crawling through my body. You couldn't see that I was on fire apart from my hand. While screaming I tried pulling my hand out of the fire. It wouldn't come out. In fact, it actually felt like I was being pulled in, then I started to actually see my arm moving into the fire. I pulled even harder now. I didn't know that everyone had quieted down around me and was watching me intently. All I knew was the roaring of the flames, my screams of pain, and the one thought that I must get out of the flames.

All of a sudden my arm flew out of the flames and managed to hit my head, which knocked me backwards. I almost went into the flames behind me. I would have done if something had not picked me up and lifted me up to their face.

It was Medusa. She had the face of a beautiful pale woman, with dark brown eyes almost black, long eyelashes, red lips, green snakes for hair which were all hissing at me menacingly. Apart from her chest and arms which were quite muscular, her skin was that of a green snake. Her tail was huge and long that ended in with a very sharp scorpion tail which I knew was fatal to anyone. What I couldn't believe was that my arm stopped hurting and that I could look into her eyes without turning to stone. It seemed that she was surprised too as she dropped me onto the floor from 20 feet high into the air.

"Sophie," she hissed. "How are you able to survive my powers?"

"I don't know." I managed to stutter out.

"Well, I shall just have to kill you the normal way then." She brought out this golden spear that was probably half her size, then she started slithering towards me while trying to stab me with her spear. I quickly jumped out-of-the-way, drawed my sword from its scabbard and moved backward towards the staircase just hoping that higher ground will work in my favour.

It did. With my sword, while she was reaching out to me with her spear arm, I stabbed he shoulder. She screamed in pain and dropped her spear. Using that to my advantage, while she was looking down at her shoulder, I swing my sword to the right and by using all my strength I swiped her head straight off her neck.

'I just killed Medusa.' I looked up around me. Only now just noticing the silence. Everyone was staring at me open-mouthed.

Then I heard clapping. I looked forward and saw the most beautiful woman who I'd ever seen. She had hair as dark as the darkest night with highlight of midnight blue streaks. Her hair was very long, it reached her waist and went down in very tight curls near the end. She was probably about seven feet tall. She had extremely pale skin. It looked as if her face had been carved to perfection: her black eyes influence by even more black eyeliner, long lashes, small ears, full red lips, a pointy chin, all with no freckles, or spots. She was wearing a very dark blue dress that looked like it sparkled and shined in the light of the flames. It also looked like she had her corset on very tightly. You could see her shoes as her dress reached and trailed behind her on the floor. On her neck she was wearing a gold choker and on her head a gold diadem with a blue stone dangling down on her forehead.

"Well done Sophie," even her voice came smooth and with a musical lilt to it. "Get back to work everyone." The noise level was then raised. "I am Persephone. I am to guide you to my husband Hades. King of the Underworld. Come," and she started walking so I had to walk quickly to catch up. She put her arm out when I reached her so I had to walk to the left and just a bit behind her.

After walking for a few minutes in silence she spoke, "not many have even attempted to damage Medusa, let alone kill her. Hades will be pleased that he's got rid of the infuriating, screeching woman. e's been trying to do it for years. Make sure to kneel when you see him or me in the future."

'That can't be good. I hope I won't have to stay here long.'

It was long before I could see a castle in the distance. It was exactly like Camelot Castle except much darker: the stone walls were black and there were no flags of the Camelot emblem. The only thing that allowed me to see the castle is the lights outside and the ones inside every window. The were knights in shining black armour standing guard to the gate, who opened it when they saw us coming. We entered into the courtyard to find more soldiers at every available door. We then went in through the main went down all the same corridors when I realised that we were heading to the room where we normally have feasts.

When we entered, it felt like I couldn't breathe. Because there, at the head table, with a huge king sized chair sat Hades. King of the Underworld. He had a crown on his head which looked a lot like King Uther's crown but was bigger and had more jewls on. His hair was a dark chocalate brown which was cut close and short to his head. He had thin eyebrows, black eyes, a big round face, and a short brown beard. He was wearing a gold coloured t-shirt, with a brown leather jacket, brown trousers and brown leather boots.

He looked evil. I shivered. He noticed. He smirked. "Well well well. Sophie, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same." I stood tall and straight. I was not going to be intimidated by this monster.

"Ah, so you've got spirit. Yes I think you'll do well."

This made me confused. "Do what well?"

"Come and sit by me." Persephone guided me to where I would normally sit next to Arthur. Persephone sat on his left. We started to eat. It was duck on my plate today. No where near as good as in Camelot, to my opinion, but I couldn't exactly tell Hades that.

After dinner, Persephone a young blonde girl who can't have been more than fifteen years old escort me to my room that was the exact same as the one in Camelot. The only difference was that the walls were black and every available fabric was a dark green. It looked well too manly this room. The only that showed it was a girls room was that the materials shined and when I looked in my wardrobe there were dresses. Well, they weren't even that when Azure, who told me her name when I wouldn't stop asking, pulled my night clothes from the rack. The colour was a dark green. The top was very tight and went just above my belly button. The skirt went down to just above my feet and swirled according to my movements.

"Please, do not make us talk. We have been ordered not to," Azure whispered.

"But, don't you need a friend. I am sure going to need one to make sure that I dn't go insane in this place. Besides, I shouldn't be here long. In fact, I shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be your friend but only in this room. Deal?" She held her right hand out that was quite bony and I shook it with my right in a firm grip. Then I surprised her by pulling her into a hug and whispering into her ear, "thank you."


End file.
